Harry Potter and the Years Between
by potterlovegood
Summary: My version of what happened between the end of DH and the epilogue. Harry/Luna, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Luna/Rolf.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well here it is; the first chapter of a fic that has been stuck in my head since DH was published. This story takes place after the end of DH, but before the epilogue hence the title. Much of this first chapter might not make sense, but I assure you most of it is DH complient as well as in line with the epilogue and Jo's post publication interviews. However, this is my version of how we get from the end of DH to that silly epilogue. There is no character bashing, but if you absolute hate the thought of Harry/Luna don't bother reading. There should be several chapters to this fic, however I'm not exactly certain how many. I will attempt to update regularly, but be patient I do have a life. I hope you enjoy. Review if you like.**_

_**And by the way, I own nothing but the idea. All characters and the HP wizarding world belong to JKR.**_

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Years Between**

_**Chapter One**_

"Harry stop! Please. I absolutely have to get this report done by Monday and your pacing is terribly distracting. Please, can't you just sit down and read a book or _something_?"

"Er…sorry Hermione," Harry plopped himself down in an overstuffed chair across from her. "It's just that…I'm bored. What time did you say Ron was coming home?"

"I didn't. I _told_ you Harry, everyone at the shop, including Ron, is working late. They have to get the inventory done before the big sale and grand opening tomorrow. I don't know an exact time, all I know is that Ron told me _not_ to wait up for him and that goes for you _too,_ Harry." Hermione continued, "He's going to be utterly exhausted when he gets back Harry, and he has to be up again early in the morning to open the shop, so you cannot even think about keeping him up later. Do you understand?"

"Oh… right…yeah" Harry pouted as he ran the tips of his fingers over the smooth fabric of the chair. Harry avoided Hermione's glare by glancing around the parlor of the small flat with a look of much interest.

After a few moments, when Hermione had returned her focus to the papers in front of her, Harry got up from the chair and once again began his pacing of the room, this time making a wide berth around Hermione, so as not to annoy her.

Though the flat was on the small side, it really was rather cozy. Harry had to admit that Ron and, _mostly_, Hermione had done a very nice job decorating it since the first time he had been there only a few months before.

Mrs. Weasley had originally objected to the idea of Ron and Hermione moving in together. But the two of them had convinced her it was all part of their plan to save money for the wedding and to buy a house after they got married. This seemed to appease her somewhat, but still she insisted they could save _just_ as much money if Ron moved in with Percy and George in the flat above the Diagon Alley shop and if Hermione lived at the Burrow with Ginny and them. Hermione had countered with the fact that her apprenticeship required her to be available at all hours of the day; it would be much more convenient for her to live closer to the Ministry. Ron also complained that George's flat was absolutely too small for the three of them. Eventually Mrs. Weasley wore down and reluctantly agreed to the arrangement. Ron was able to find a two bedroom flat located on a quiet muggle street in London, not far from both the Diagon Alley shop and the Ministry. The rent was reasonable so the two of them moved in just before Christmas, right after Hermione sat for her NEWTs and a couple of weeks before she started her job at the Ministry. So naturally, when Harry was on leave from the Academy this is where he chose to stay; close to his friends.

Of course he could stay at the Burrow, but Ginny was there, along with Mrs. Weasley's mollycoddling. Well he supposed he could handle the mollycoddling, but Ginny he wasn't too sure about.

Harry had now begun to ware a path in the carpet as he continued to circle around the room; trying desperately to avoid Hermione.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Harry, would you please just Owl her and tell her you want to get back together."

"What? Or should I say, who are you talking about?" Harry stared at her innocently. _How the hell could she know what he was thinking?_

"Ginny, I'm talking about Ginny of course. I can't have you moping around this flat all weekend, thinking about her. I have to finish this report and your presence is not helping me one bit. _Owl_ her, tell her you've had time to think it over and that you want nothing more than to spend your time off from the Academy with her and then you can get out of my hair!"

'First of all, I am _not_ moping. I am just restless and bored. And secondly, I am _not_ going to go crawling back to her. She's the one who broke up with me. If anyone's going to be crawling back it should be _her_."

"Harry James Potter, you know for a fact that is not true! Ginny _did not_ break up with you; she simply suggested that the two of you needed some time apart to figure out what you both really wanted in your relationship."

"Well, if that doesn't sound like a break up than I don't know what does." Harry plopped himself down again with a huff.

"That's it, Harry! If you are so dense that you can't figure out that all Ginny really wants is for you to commit yourself to hers and your relationship than, as of this moment, I can no longer take part in your insipid moping or whatever you want to call it. You are now banished from this flat for the remainder of the evening. Go find some other sod to annoy. I have work to do."

"What! Are you kicking me out? "

"Yes!"

"Just because I won't go crawling back to Ginny begging her to take me back?"

"Yes."

"This is ridicules. What in Merlin's name am I suppose to do? I can't believe you would do this to me. I only get leave from the Academy every other month and this is how you treat me. Some friend you are!"

Hermione's features turned from utter annoyance to one of mild concern and pity.

"I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to be rude. It's just that this apprenticeship is so important to me. My performance in this job could ultimately determine my future at the Ministry. Please understand that. I don't want to kick you out. But it's obvious that, for both our sakes, you need to go out and do something away from this flat. And either you go to Ginny and talk to her or you go find something to do that will take your mind off of her."

"I know this job is important to you Hermione and I'm sorry too that I have been such a bother. It just that I feel lost without her, but I just don't think I can give her what she wants right now." Harry gave her the most pathetic look he could muster.

"No, really Harry, you are not a bother, it's just that…well…I mean, I'm sorry about everything going on with you and Ginny, it's jut that it is really not a good weekend, for either Ron or me, to have you here."

"It seems it is not a good weekend for anybody to have me. What luck I have that on the first holiday I've had in months everyone seems to be busy. It's not my fault that this same weekend Andromeda took Teddy to the continent to visit some of Ted, Sr.'s relatives or that Bill and Fleur would decide that this was the perfect time to take baby Victoire to visit her Uncle Charlie in Romania; and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would decide to join them; and then of course there is the whole Hogsmeade grand opening of _Weasley Brother's Incorporated_ newest shop? And on top of that, how ironic is it that, the one weekend Ginny could have had me all to herself; she decides I am an inconsiderate git who doesn't appreciate her?"

"Well, she does have a point you know," replied Hermione, with a knowing smirk on her face. "But I'm not going to get into that with you tonight." Hermione's knowing smirking contorted in look of sadden shock. "Oh dear…oh Harry…oh how could I have completely forgotten?"

"What's the matter?" Harry didn't even have time to process Hermione's comments regarding Ginny; the current look on her face sent him into a tailspin of concern.

Hermione's face relaxed a bit and then a small grin appeared. "Harry, I know exactly what you are going to do this evening."

"You do?"

"Yes. You are going to make a visit to St. Mungo's."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, I thought you were being serious. I am not going to waste my leave making charity trips to St. Mungo's. I have had enough celebrity visits to last me a life time. Nice try, Hermione."

"This is not a celebrity visit Harry. You are going to go visit Xeno Lovegood."

"Hermione, please, that's almost worst than the charity visits. I mean I know he's Luna's dad and everything. But watching Xeno drool in a chair while he spiels on about humdingers and gurdyroots is not my idea of an enjoyable evening. You are going to have to come up with something better than that if you want me out of your hair."

"Luna will be there."

"Luna? …No she won't. Nice try Hermione, but term doesn't end for two more days. Luna is still at Hogwarts."

"_That's_ what I completely forgot about. Oh, I'm such an awful friend. I feel like such a heel. You see, Neville flooed me the day before last to tell me Mr. Lovegood had taken a turn for the worst. Since Luna had already sat for her NEWTs a week ago, Professor McGonagall dismissed her early to be with her father. I _had_ been meaning to go be with her since I heard the news, but I've just been so busy with work I haven't had a chance and then it completely slipped my mind. I feel just horrible not being there for her."

Harry knew Hermione was not just saying that. It was probably one of the strangest outcomes of the war, but, the fact was, Luna had become one of Hermione closest and dearest friends. And Hermione would do just about anything for her. Of course it's not that they weren't friends before the war, but Harry had always felt that it was a relationship based on circumstances rather than one involving any real affection for each other. But that had all change.

Hermione claimed that it was due to the fact that the two of them had spent a good amount of time sharing a room together during those weeks at Shell Cottage which allowed them to really get to know each other. But Harry suspected it had more to do with the fact that Ron credits Luna for opening his eyes to the how he truly felt about Hermione. Apparently Luna had visited Ron in the hospital wing after he had been poisoned in their 6th year and during that visit Luna had very matter-of-factly pointed out to Ron that he was indeed madly in love with Hermione and Hermione was in love with him. Luna always did have a way of stating the absolute truth no matter how painful it might be to hear. Of course, if it hadn't been for Luna, Ron might _still_ be oblivious to the obvious and Hermione knew that.

Harry chuckled to himself.

"You should go see her Harry" Hermione interrupted his thoughts. "And tell her how sorry I am that I haven't been to see her yet. Tell her how busy I am and that I'll be there the first chance I get."

"Are you sure she's in town?"

"Yes, she arrived yesterday morning, according to Neville."

"Than I think that I'm going to St. Mungo's, Hermione." Perhaps the evening was beginning to look up a bit, Harry thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. All characters and the HP world of wizardry belong to JKR.**_

**Harry Potter and the Years In-between**

_**Chapter Two**_

It was not that Harry was looking forward to spending his evening at St. Mungo's or visiting Xeno Lovegood. But seeing Luna, well that, for Harry, _was_ indeed something to look forward to.

Not unlike Hermione, Harry's relationship with Luna had changed immensely since the war. Every since last summer, Harry's friendship with Luna Lovegood had blossomed into an irreplaceable relationship of mutual respect and complete understanding of each other. For lack of a better explanation, Luna and Harry had become kindred spirits who thrived inexplicably on each other's company. Of course that had been a year ago and with Luna being off at school and Harry at the Auror Academy, Harry had only had a few opportunities to see Luna since the previous summer. He had not realized how much he had missed her until he was confronted with the prospect of seeing her again.

It had been a difficult summer a year ago, for everyone; trying to recover from the aftermath of the war. But it had been especially hard for Luna, although no one would ever hear her complain. Xenophilius Lovegood had not fared well during his time at Azkaban. And when all the other prisoners had been released and sent back to their families, Xeno had been sent to St. Mungo's to the long term patients ward. He had, for the most part, completely lost whatever sanity he had left during his stay in prison surrounded by dementors sucking every last bit of his hope of seeing his daughter alive again. And when he finally did see Luna for the first time after the war he thought he had gone _'to the other side'_ and was now with his wife. Luna humored him as much as she could but it was quite obvious even to Luna that he was slowly slipping away.

It wasn't until Harry and Ginny found Luna, a few weeks after the battle of Hogwarts, with her head on a table sound asleep in the Visitor's Tearoom on the fifth floor of St. Mungo's that anyone had even realized how bad things where for Luna. With her home destroyed beyond repair Luna quite literally had nowhere to go. She spent all her days and nights sojourned at St. Mungo's either at her father's bedside or wondering around the hospital visiting with staff or other patients. She ate in the Tearoom and apparently often slept there as well.

Of course as soon as Mrs. Weasley and Fleur became aware of Luna's predicament, both insisted she come stay at the Burrow or return to Shell Cottage respectively. Luna, however, fervently declined both offers of generosity insisting that she had already intruded enough on other people's lives, and besides she wanted to stay as close to the hospital and to her father as possible. A battle quickly ensued in attempts to impress upon Luna the importance of her either coming to the Burrow or staying with Bill and Fleur, but Luna would hear none of it.

So it was up to Harry, who quickly came to the aid of his friend by offering her a room at Grimmauld Place. It was the perfect arrangement really. Kreacher was still there taking care of the place although Harry was bunking at the Burrow and no one was actually living there with him. Kreacher was lonely and Luna would be perfect company for the old house elf. And in turn Luna would be close to St. Mungo's and would no longer have to sleep on the tables in the Tearoom. Everyone, including Mrs. Weasley, agreed it was the perfect solution and even Luna could not think of any objections. Harry was the hero once again, at least in Luna's eyes.

With Luna's move into Grimmauld Place, Harry found himself spending more and more time there in the company of his odd but delightful friend. In fact, Harry found himself almost exclusively in Luna's company for the remainder of the summer; albeit not initially by choice…

In attempts to get their brother back on his feet and out of the depths of despair over the loss of his twin, Ron and Percy had both decided they would help George get WWW's back open for business. They worked tirelessly on restocking current inventories as well as creating new products. Ron, as it turned out, had an excellent mind for business, and Percy had a creative side for new products no one would have ever guessed. Having his brothers working side-by-side him did not completely take his mind off the brother he was missing, but George was surviving and that is all anyone could ask for. And in fact it seemed to be a win/win situation for everyone involved. The three brothers had been so successful in their efforts that business was now double what it had been before the war; Ron and Percy where now permanent additions to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Of course the long hours Ron spent at the shop not only meant he was rarely around to just 'hang out' with Harry, but it also meant that Ron would not be returning to Hogwarts to finish his seventh year.

It had taken six weeks and the work of over three hundred wizard and witches to get Hogwarts back to its old glorious self. So by the time reconstruction was completed Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had been unanimously appointed as the new Minister of Magic, was insistent that his first order of business was reopening Hogwarts and getting as many students caught up with their studies as possible, especially the muggle borns who had been banned from attending Hogwarts the previous school year.

This meant, for the first time in its history, Hogwarts would be open for a summer term. This also meant that any seventh years who had missed sitting for their NEWTs at the end of the previous term could now take them at the end of the summer. Muggle borns who had missed the entire school year would be able to catch up over the summer in order to be caught up to their year by the start of the fall term or be able to sit for their OWLs or NEWTS before the Christmas holiday. Not surprising; Hermione jumped at the opportunity to return to Hogwarts as soon as possible. Neville, who had miss most of the last term hiding in the Room of Requirements, would join her with the hopes of sitting for his NEWTs at the end of the summer. However, Harry, like Ron, had no intention of returning to Hogwarts. There were just too many memories there he was not ready to face. And if he ever was going to face them he certainly wasn't going to do it without his best mate being there with him.

But of all his friends, it was Ginny who made the most surprising decision about her immediate future. A decision that Harry was now afraid might ultimately cost them the opportunity of any future happiness together.

Because of the war many of Britain's Quidditch teams had disbanded or had lost too many members to continue playing. So during the months immediately following the war many teams were desperate to recruit new players before the start of the next season. Harry could have easily gotten himself a spot as seeker on almost any team of his choice. But for some reason Harry felt there were more important things that he should be doing other than playing Quidditch. So it came as a bit of a surprise to Harry and a complete shock to her mother when Ginny announced that she, herself, had been recruited by the Holyhead Harpies to be one of their new starting Chasers and that she was not returning to Hogwarts either for the summer term or, more than likely ever. Ginny had decided on her own (yet for similar reasons as Harry's) that she did not want to return to school and would rather play Quidditch professionally. So just days before Hogwarts was to reopen and completely against her mother's objections, Ginny left home for a ten week training camp with the Harpies.

And as for Luna; because of her father's condition she would not return to Hogwarts for the summer term. Professor McGonagall, as acting Headmistress and someone who was entirely sympathetic to Luna's situation, indicated that if she was prepared to do some additional summer reading Luna would be able to return for her seventh year at the beginning of the fall term. So as it turned out, of all of his friends, Luna was really the only one around for Harry to spend any time with the summer after the war. And Harry had quickly come to cherish every moment he had spent with her.

There was no doubt that Harry was happy his friends were so quickly able to get on with their lives and he would not have stopped any of them even if he could. But he supposed deep down there was a part of him that had felt a bit abandoned by those closest to him. Harry had not fully discerned how lost he was after Voldemort's demise until he found himself not only wanting to spend time with Luna, but actually _needing_ to. She had become more than just a sympathetic ear or a sounding board; she had become his means of sustentation and his sanity. It was strange that this was coming from a girl once called Loony.

So when Kingsley Shacklebolt approach Harry (two months after the Battle of Hogwarts and just two week after its reopening), with an offer to send Harry to the Auror Training Academy even though he had not finished school nor had any intention of sitting for his NEWTs; Harry had been a little to reluctant to accept. Perhaps because it sounded too good to be true, but deep down he knew it was because he feared leaving Luna behind. Ultimately he only agreed to the offer on the condition that his training would begin after the summer holiday was over and Luna had returned to Hogwarts. Kingsley had no objections. And so with that agreement Harry's course in life had been set in motion.

Initially Harry had been a bit hesitant to tell Luna about Kingsley's offer, half expecting her to talk him out of it due to some tooth rot conspiracy, but he was quite surprised when she simply said;_ "You have always been good at saving people Harry. It never hurts to go with what you know best as long as it makes you happy. And besides, I don't think Daddy was completely accurate about the Aurors. I do believe that under the new minister they are a very trustworthy bunch and I have no doubt that you shall be an invaluable addition." _She then added_; "Perhaps Daddy was not very accurate about a lot of things."_

It was at that very moment when Harry realized that Luna's view of the world was slowly changing. It was a subtle change at best; those who did not know her well would most likely not have noticed the change at all. She still carried herself with a dreamy disposition. She still spoke of strange and unknown creatures that where just waiting to be discovered. But there was something about her that Harry couldn't really put into words; perhaps one could call it a sort of maturity.

Maybe it had been the war, maybe watching her father slipping away or maybe just spending too much time with Hermione that had done it to her. But it seemed as though Luna Lovegood had lost the childhood wonderment that had always been a very distinctive quality of hers.

Of course to say she had completely lost her wonderment would be wrong. There was definitely still wonderment; but Luna Lovegood, the dreamer, had begun to look at the world in a far more analytical way; still a true observer of all that surrounded her, but it was her conclusion about her observations that had changed.

For example, she no longer looked at the clouds above and saw shapes of heliopaths and Humdingers, but rather she would discussed there formation and movement and how it would affect the length of the Thestral mating season, or how an extensive dry period might affect the grazing habits of the Dorset Porlocks (a creature Hermione insists does actually exist and Harry would know that if he had ever bothered to open up his copy of _Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them_). But one thing was for certain, Luna Lovegood never again discussed anything infront of Harry that had to do with _The Quibbler_. It seemed that finding her home completely destroyed by what she had to, reluctantly admit was most definitely _not_ the horn of the elusive Crumpled Horned Snorkack but rather that of an Erumpent Horn and _then_ finding the final copy of _The Quibbler_ with Harry's picture and the words** UNDESIRABLE NUMBER ONE** emblazoned across the front of it was just enough to make Luna change her views on a number of things.

Certainly Luna never spoke of that last issue. And although Hermione had explained to her on many occasions that no one blamed Xeno for what he had done, Harry knew that Luna was unable to bring herself to forgive her father completely for his betrayal of her friends. Perhaps even Xeno himself knew this and _perhaps_ it had something to do with why he now resided in the long-term patients ward at St. Mungo's.

* * *

_**Forgive me for the fact that this story is taking me an incredibly long time to update and yet it still has not been beta-ed. I can only hope you are enjoying it regardless. Review if you like. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. All characters and the HP world of wizardry belong to JKR.**_

**Harry Potter and the Years In-between**

_**Chapter Three**_

Harry felt the familiar sensation of passing through a sheet of cool water as he stepped forward into the display window of the Purge and Dowse Ltd.'s department store and arrived in the crowded reception area of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. It occurred to Harry that he had never been in the reception area of St. Mungo's when it hadn't been crowded.

Once inside, Harry quickly made his way over to the double doors beside the Welcome Witch's desk. These days Harry had the habit of keeping his head down low while out in public, having no desire of being recognized. But as he passed by the blonde Witch sitting behind the desk she irritably called out to him, "your ailment sir?"

Keeping his head bent and without looking up at her Harry replied "No ailment, just visiting a friend."

"Well, you're going to have to make your visit quick sir; visiting hours are over in ten minutes." She replied dismissively as she pointed to a sign hanging on the wall behind the desk, _VISITING HOURS 10 AM TO 8 PM. NO EXCEPTIONS_, and at the clock directly beside it that read 7:50. But as Harry instinctively looked up to read the sign, the blond witch immediately recognized him.

"Oh." She squealed, "Harry Potter." Anyone that was within hearing distance promptly turned their head to see who she was referring to.

"Mr. Potter, it is _so_ nice to see you this evening. Now you go ahead and take as much time as you need this evening sir. That sign does not apply to you." The blonde witch was now visibly gushing as her voice had noticeably changed from irritable to sugary sweet.

"Er--uh yeah, thanks." Harry replied as he quickly resumed making his way to the double doors as the Welcome Witch persisted in calling after him.

"…It was so good to see you Mr. Potter. Please stop by and see me if there is anything I can do for you…" Her voice trailed away as Harry passed through the doors without looking back and headed up the rickety steps lined with portraits of brutish healers all yelling out various ailments that apparently Harry was suffering from. Ignoring their diagnosis and subsequent remedies Harry made his way to the landing on the fourth floor. He headed through another set of double doors and down the corridor marked _SPELL DAMAGE _until he reached the door of the _Janus Thickey_ ward. Pulling out his wand he muttered "_Alohomora_" and the door swung open into the long-term residents ward.

Harry could not recall whether he had ever been on this ward so late in the evening. And although this particular ward did not get many visitors he did note that it was unusually quiet and that the lights had been dimmed. Most patients seemed to already be tucked in for the evening even Gilderoy Lockhart, who usually stopped Harry to give him an autographed photo of himself, apparently was sound asleep in his bed. This was a great relief to Harry as he was not in the mood to make small talk with his old professor, who, in Harry's opinion, had lost his mind long before his memory charm backfired.

Harry ignored the fact that there didn't seem to be a healer present and walked confidently past the rows of beds, most of them unoccupied, to the far end of the ward across from Frank and Alice Longbottom, whose curtains where drawn obscuring them from site, to where Mr. Lovegood had been residing since the end of the war. But as he approached Xeno's bed he immediately observed that it too was unoccupied. In fact the bed had been stripped clean and all of Xeno Lovegood's personal belongings were gone. Harry quickly glanced around the ward making certain that he had not mistakenly stopped at the wrong bed. As he did so he spotted a rather stout middle age gentlemen walking swiftly towards him.

"All right Mr. Potter? Harry immediately recognized him as the healer who often worked this ward.

"Healer Snucker isn't it?"

"Stanley sir, yes sir-- Stanley Snucker." The healer spoke in a low voice apparently trying not to disturb the patients around him. Harry made a mental note to do the same.

"Brilliant you remembered me sir." The healer continued, "I was informed by the Welcome Witch that you might be heading up our way. I apologize for not being here when you arrived, but we are rather short staffed this evening and I was covering rounds on another ward. So how is it we can help you this evening, Mr. Potter?"

"Actually, I was told that my friend, Luna had returned from school early and would be here visiting her father. But it seems he as been moved. Perhaps you can help me locate him-- Xenophilius Lovegood."

"Oh dear. Yes -- well--you see--Xenophilius is no longer with us, sir."

"Well, I have noticed that haven't I." Harry replied a bit annoyed. "Again, perhaps you can tell me where they have moved him -- or -- are you trying to tell me that he has been released?"

"Released? Well, I suppose you could say that--no, you don't seem to understand Mr. Potter. When I said he is no longer with us--what I should have said is--Xenophilius has--passed on--he is--dead sir." Healer Snucker replied bracingly.

"Dead?" Harry questioned quietly.

"Yes sir. I'm so sorry sir."

"But--uh when--how long ago?"

"Yesterday afternoon, sir." Healer Snucker replied visibly uncomfortable with having to be the barer of bad news.

"Yesterday?" Harry raised his voice and then corrected himself. "But how…how come no one--I mean--I didn't know."

"Again sir, I'm so sorry. But according to hospital policy we are only required to inform immediate family of their loved one's passing."

"No--I mean--yes--of course. I'm just surprised that I had not heard anything about it since it happened--_yesterday_."

"Yes well--Miss Lovegood was given the option of placing a death notice in the _Daily Prophet_, but she emphatically declined. Generally a notice is required according to hospital policy, but--given who Miss Lovegood is and-- well being a friend of yours-- we respected her privacy in this matter."

"Yes--of course," Harry responded absentmindedly. He was thinking of Luna and her attempt to keep the news of her father's death out of the _Prophet_. But then Harry realized not only did Luna keep the news from the general public but also from her friends.

And then another thought occurred to him; where was Luna? Perhaps she was still at her father's side refusing to accept that he was truly dead. Where did they take the bodies of the deceased? Harry wondered. "Mr. Snucker, would you be able to take me to see Mr. Lovegood's body?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but the body was released to Miss Lovegood this morning for burial."

"She already buried him?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Apparently so."

"All by herself." It was not a question, Harry was simply thinking aloud now.

"Oh, she was not alone sir."

"She wasn't?"

"No indeed sir. A rather ancient house elf accompanied her here. I assume to help her collect her father's remains."

"Kreacher." The name slipped out of Harry's mouth with barely a breath but it was enough to be heard aloud.

And with a deafening crack the house elf himself appeared beside Harry. And with a low bow the little elf croaked "Master Harry you called. How can Kreacher be of service to you this evening sir?"

"Ahh--Kreacher--uh--just the per…elf--I wanted to see. Tell me; did you by chance help Miss Luna bury her dead father today?" Harry was certain he had been specific with his question to the elderly elf.

"Oh no sir--not by chance."

"Uh-- are you telling me that you _did not_ help Miss Luna bury her father today?" _It had to have been Kreacher. What other elf could have helped Luna? _Harry thought to himself_._

"No sir, Kreacher is telling you it was not _by chance_ that Kreacher helped Miss Luna bury her dead father. Miss Luna asked Kreacher if he would help her, and since Master Harry told Kreacher that he must always attend to Miss Luna's needs it was not _by chance _that Kreacher helped her."

"Err -- right. Thank you Kreacher."

"You are very welcome Master Harry. Is there anything else that Kreacher can do for Master Harry this evening sir?"

Harry thought it over a moment and then replied, "actually Kreacher, there is."

"Oh--Kreacher is at Master Harry's service sir!"

"Kreacher, take me to Luna Lovegood please." Harry replied simply.

"Yes sir, right away Master Harry." The small elf took hold of he's hand and before Harry had a chance to bid good evening to Healer Snucker he felt himself spun out of the long-term residents ward as he Disapparated into the darkness with Kreacher at his side.

x x x

When Luna had moved into the old house on Grimmauld Place Harry had told her to stay in whatever room she wanted. Since no one was living in the house at the time it really made no difference to Harry where she slept. Luna had taken her time in deciding which room to chose; and in typical Luna fashion she did not make a decision until she had slept in every single bedroom. In the end she had chosen the room which was directly below what would have been Sirius' old room. It was not as grand as Sirius', a bit smaller and the furniture was not as elaborate, but it was still quite handsome all the same.

Harry had given Luna permission to decorate the room as she pleased. So Luna had taken the liberty of removing the long velvet curtains that had obscured the tall window. And in their place had hung bright yellow sheer draperies that, during the day, let in plenty of light. She had also charmed the entire room a pale blue color; except for the ceiling. There Luna had painted replicas of the portraits she had done on the ceiling of her bedroom back in Ottery St. Catchpole, although a few additions had been made to the originals. In addition to the five portraits on the old ceiling this one now included paintings of Dean Thomas, Fleur and Bill Weasley, the wand maker Ollivander, and in one corner was a picture of a house elf. Harry was not certain if it was supposed to be Kreacher or Dobby. But he guessed it didn't really matter so he never asked. Of course the same golden chain containing the word _friends_ over and over still wove its way around the paintings. It was a glorious ceiling and since Luna had moved into the hoary house at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, _her_ room had most definitely become Harry's favorite. It was the only room in the house that actually seemed alive. He and Luna had spent many hours on cool summer's evenings sitting by a small fire in the room's delicately carved hearth chatting about life and other such nonsense.

So before Harry had even emerged out of the Disapparated darkness he instantly recognized the damp sweetish floral scent mixed with gurdyroot and Dirigible Plums that told him he would land momentarily on the antique woven rug in Luna's room. What he was not expecting to see as the darkness dispersed was long creamy white legs that lead up to curvy hips and a small patch of curse curly blonde hair directly below a smooth flat creamy abdomen which guided his eyes up to the most exquisitely well-developed set of knockers that Harry could ever imagine laying eyes on, regardless of the fact that they were in fact the first pair of knockers Harry had ever laid eyes on. As the blood rushed from Harry's head to other parts of his male anatomy it hadn't even occurred to him as to whom this delightfully flawless body belonged to; and then as if in a fog he heard the dreamy voice that would forever be indelibly impressed into his memory.

"Oh--hello Harry Potter, I wasn't expecting to see you this evening."

Funny; Harry was thinking the exact same thing…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. All characters and the HP world of wizardry belong to JKR.**_

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Years In-between**

_**Chapter Four**_

"Luna." The name slip between Harry's lips as nothing more than a whisper, but it was heard.

"Yes, Harry? Are you surprised to see me? Because I must say I am certainly surprised to see you. Shouldn't you be at the Auror Academy? Oh, dear… you haven't become a _dessert_, have you?"

"Uh—huh—what? Harry's mind was reeling. He could barely make out the sound of her voice as he tried desperately to avoid looking at any part of her body. He could feel the heat rising on his face as he was quite certain he must be turning a lovely shade of pink. And of course being that he was still very much a young man he could also feel the heat rising on other parts of his body as well. _Merlin, didn't she realize she was standing in front of him stark naked?_

"You haven't become a dessert, Harry? You know, leaving your post without permission?"

"Uh—oh, I think the term you are looking for is deserter, only one _s_. And no, I am not a deserter. I'm on leave for the weekend."

"Deserter? Oh—well—I suppose that does make more sense. I always assumed they were referring to someone gone off to study pudding and never returning. Hmm…interesting how the mind works really, don't you think Harry?"

"Uh—right. Uh—Luna—you—uh—do realize you are starkers, don't you?" Harry managed to sputter out, still avoiding looking any higher than Luna's knees.

"Starkers? Oh—yes, quite right Harry. Sorry about that. I was heading to the bath when you popped in so un-expectantly. _Is_ that why you keep looking from the floorboards to my knees Harry? I was getting a bit worried that we might have an infestation of Genuictus Entomoi." Without looking up or questioning Luna's concerns about some unknown creature, Harry could make out the sound of rustling clothes on the bed.

Luna continued, "You know—the infestation of Genuictus should not be taking lightly, they could cut any unsuspecting wizard down at the knees. Oh—it's alright Harry, you can look up now. I'm truly sorry about making you feel uncomfortable, but, like I said, I was not expecting to see you this evening."

Harry slowly raised his head scanning the long creamy legs as his eyes moved upward until they came across the hem of an oversized, faded orange shirt. It took him only a movement to realize that it was a Chudley Cannon shirt Luna had slipped over her small frame, covering all that beautiful creamy skin. And for a moment Harry felt the need to curse his best mate's favorite Quidditch team.

Clearing his head Harry asked, "That wouldn't happen to be one of Ron's old shirts, would it?" He had his suspicions considering the size of the shirt.

"Why yes. Mrs. Weasley gave it to me. I was helping her do some spring cleaning over the Easter Holiday. She was tossing out some of Ron's old things. Since she was just putting it out in the dustbin anyway, I asked if I could have it. It makes the perfect nightshirt, don't you think Harry? "

"Er…yeah, I guess." Now that Luna was relatively covered, all Harry was able to focus on was what that orange oversized tent for a shirt was covering. Again Harry felt the need to curse the Cannons.

Harry was startled by the squeaky voice of the elf, whose was currently still standing next to Harry.

"Master Harry, if you no longer in need of Kreacher, Kreacher will go prepare Master Harry and Miss Luna something to eat. Miss Luna has refused to eat all day, but maybe if Master Harry were to join her, Miss Luna might eat something."

"That's a brilliant idea Kreacher." Harry responded relieved to have his inappropriate thoughts interrupted.

"Harry, I really don't want Kreacher to have to go to any trouble, I'm not really all that hungry." Luna interjected.

"Well, I am. And I don't want to eat alone. Besides I don't think it's any trouble for Kreacher. I think he wants to do it. Don't you Kreacher?"

"Yes Master Harry! Kreacher is very worried that Miss Luna has not eaten all day. She will get sick."

"See, you don't want Kreacher to keep worrying about you do you?"

"Oh certainly not. Perhaps a small bite of something wouldn't hurt. Maybe having some company might bring my appetite back."

"Right." Harry replied enthusiastically. "Kreacher, how about you whip us up some sandwiches and some of your delicious French onion soup and if it's not too much trouble scrounge up a couple of butterbeers and maybe a sweet as well." Once again Harry was looking forward to spending his evening in Luna's company, although he had not completely recovered from his embarrassment of seeing Luna naked,

"Oh and one other thing Kreacher—next time I tell you to take me to someone— could you please bring me _outside_ their bedroom door."

"_Outside_, yes of course Master Harry. Kreacher did not know, Kreacher was bad, very, very bad." And before Harry realized what he was doing, Kreacher began smacking his head with his own hand repeatedly as Luna looked on in horror.

"No Kreacher! Stop! You are not bad. It was _my_ fault." Harry quickly pulled Kreacher's hand away from his head. "Please don't hit yourself. I should have been more specific as to where I wanted you to take me. Let's just remember that for next time. Okay?"

"_Okay_? Yes, okay Master Harry. Kreacher will remember for next time." Harry released Kreacher's hand.

"Great."

"Master Harry—would you like Kreacher to bring your food here or will you be coming to the kitchen to eat?"

Harry took a quick look around Luna's bedroom. The evening was chilly for a June and because of that Luna had a small fire lit in the hearth making the room seem especially cozy.

"I think here would be fine. Is that alright with you Luna?"

Luna nodded in response and then added "Oh yes, here would be perfect, I can go back to packing my things while we you and I have a visit and wait for the food."

Harry looked at Luna confused as he heard the crack of Kreacher leaving.

"Pack?" Taking another quick glance around the room Harry did notice that almost all of Luna's belongings, and not just those things she had with her at Hogwarts, were stack neatly around the room. Both the cupboard and the bureau drawers were completely empty.

"Yes, pack. Oh—Harry I had no idea I had so many things. And I certainly can't take everything with me. Would it be alright with you if I continued to store a few of my things here?"

Harry had no idea what Luna was talking. Why was Luna packing? Did she think she had to move out now that her father had passed away?

"Luna, I want you to store all of your things here. You don't need to pack anything."

"Oh, but I do. I know I can't take everything with me; that would be much too cumbersome. But I will take as much as I think I will need."

"Luna, does your packing have anything to do with father's death?"

As she turned suddenly to look at Harry, her eyes widened even more than usual.

"Luna, I was at St. Mungo's tonight. I know about your dad."

Luna looked away; she turned her attention to the few things that had been carefully placed on her bed, fingering them gently as she avoided Harry's glare.

"Is that why you are here Harry—why you had Kreacher bring you here?"

"Yes—Luna, why didn't you tell anyone—about your dad?"

"Don't be silly Harry—everyone is much too busy to concern themselves with some old nutter passing on." Her voice strained.

"Luna don't say…"

"Oh Harry—I know what people thought of him. And I certainly know that people would not be interested in his passing other than to be glad to see him gone."

"Luna _that_ is not true."

"Yes it is Harry. But he was my daddy and I loved him very much. For a long time he was the only friend I had."

"Of course you loved him Luna. All your friends know _that _and it's why your friends should have been there with you. We should have been there _for_ you." It was clear to Harry that he had been spending way too much time around Hermione since he was starting to sound just like her, but he went on regardless.

"We _want_ to be there for you, but you have to let us. I can't even imagine what Hermione is going to say when she finds out you didn't tell her and I don't even want to think about what Ginny will do. Luna you can't run away from your friends when you need them the most. I mean—I don't know if I could have survived Sirius' death if my friends hadn't been there."

"If I recall correctly Harry, you did a bit of running from your friends after your Godfather's death."

"I didn't run from _you_, Luna. And you really helped me come 'round back then."

"I appreciate you saying that Harry. It does mean so much to me, you considering me a friend and all."

"I hope you consider me a friend as well Luna."

"Oh—but I do Harry. It's just that—I…you—don't really understand."

"_What_ don't I understand Luna?" Harry responded forcefully.

Luna turned away from him, but before she did Harry could see her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. And Luna's voice, although soft, continued to strain over her words.

"When my mum died—it was—just dad and I. When we buried her, it was just the two of us. So—it only seemed appropriate that it should be just me who buried him, alone. I'm all that survives of my family, Harry."

"I _know_ how you feel Luna." Harry added softly.

"Oh—Harry! I'm so—sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No—don't Luna. We're a lot a like—you and I. Two orphans left alone in the world. I suppose we need to stick together, don't we?"

Smiling, Harry moved next to her so she could see his face. She returned his smile with a beautiful one of her own. And without really thinking about it, Harry pulled Luna into a tight hug. At first Harry had meant it as nothing more than a friendly gesture, but the longer he held on to Luna the more he began to think about how he had never been this close to her before and how nice she felt in his arms. She was shorter than him and her head fit nicely under his chin against his chest. Harry could feel her warm breath skating across his skin as he ran his hands over her soft yet rather tangled hair. Harry began to feel uncomfortably warm again as he thought about the Luna that was hidden underneath Ron's old shirt.

Harry had known for quite some time that the once conciliatory feelings he had towards Luna after their first meetings had, over the years, developed into something far more profound. But at this very moment Harry realized that his feelings for Luna had moved on to something _far_ more physical and the tightness in his trousers confirmed it. The question now was, how did he get himself out of his current position without completely embarrassing himself?

Lucky for him it was Luna who pulled away first. She stared at him with excited eyes which startled Harry making him completely forget his previous dilemma.

"But you are not _really_ alone—are you Harry?" Luna chimed, "You have a whole new family now. You _are_ a Weasley all but in name Harry. I mean you and Ron are practically blood brothers, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose but it's not really the same…"

"And when you and Ginny marry then—you will be a _legal_ member of the Weasleys."

Harry choked on his own spit.

"Marry!" he coughed out. "I don't think …I…"

"Well of course you may think you are too young right now, and you probably want to finish your Auror training—but someday."

"Luna, I don't think that's…

"And then the two of you will have beautiful babies together and you will have a family all your own. It's what you always wanted, isn't it Harry?"

"Luna—yes, but—Ginny…we aren't—getting married. Were not together…"

"We'll of course you are not together. You're here and she—I presume, is somewhere with the Harpies."

"No Luna—that's not what I mean. We are no longer dating. We're not seeing each other anymore." For some reason it was important to Harry that Luna understand this bit of information.

"Oh Harry—don't be silly. I know Ginny said she was giving you your space while you go through the Auror Academy. But once your training is done, you'll be together just like before." Luna cocked her head to one side smiling at him.

Harry was about to respond but was unceremoniously interrupted by a loud crack indicating that Kreacher had arrived with food in hand.

"Where shall I place your dinner, Master Harry?"

"Uh—right. I guess on the floor next to the fire would be fine Kreacher."

"Oh Kreacher, everything looks delicious! And I believe you were right about having Harry here; I seemed to have regained my appetite." Luna plopped herself down next to the tray Kreacher carefully placed on the floor in front of the hearth. "Shall we eat Harry?" She looked at him expectantly before reaching for one of the sandwiches. Harry couldn't help but smile at how lovely and innocent Luna could look.

"Yeah—definitely!" Harry sat down across from Luna and grabbed for his own sandwich. There was plenty of time to discuss he's relationship with Ginny before the night was over; now was the time for eating.

* * *

**A/N - Sorry, I have taken so long to update. I was busy with a little thing called life and a little death as well (lost my father in September) and haven't felt much like writing. I can't guarantee when I'll update again, but if you would like to leave a review it might motivate me to update sooner than later. Not that I'm pimping for reviews. I don't do that, _honestly_.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. All characters and the HP world of wizardry belong to JKR.**_

**Harry Potter and the Years In-between**

_**Chapter Five**_

"She thinks she just a third wheel in your life or at least that is what she told me." Luna said matter-of-factly as she pushed away the bowl in front of her, having just finished the last spoonful of her soup.

"What?"

"Not _what,_ Harry, _who_. I'm talking about Ginny."

"Er—right."

"She says she's tired of having to compete with Ron and Hermione for your attention."

"Oh." Harry had just finished the last of the sandwiches. He and Luna had mostly sat in silence as they ate the food Kreacher had prepared for them, but apparently Luna wanted to go right back to the subject they were talking about before they had started eating.

"I'm not exactly certain why she thinks she's a _third_ wheel though. Technically with Ron and Hermione wouldn't she be a fourth wheel—and there's nothing wrong with a fourth wheel is there? I mean four wheels are what you need for one of those Muggle _auto mobiles,_ right? Or, better yet, a Thestral drawn carriage…"

Before Luna could continue on, Harry interrupted.

"Er—Luna, when exactly did you talk to Ginny about all this?"

"Oh—over East Holiday."

"Easter Holiday? That was over two months ago! She's been complaining about me for over two months?"

"Oh, I believe it's longer than that, Harry. It's just that two months ago she and I had a chance to actually sit down and talk, and it was mostly about you." Luna pityingly looked at Harry, "I'm sorry Harry. I really didn't want to get in the middle of your relationship, but she seemed so desperate to talk to someone about all that she was feeling regarding the two of you. I suppose she didn't feel comfortable talking to Hermione or her mother, so I guess that left me."

"Luna, don't be sorry. I know you're a good friend to Ginny as well as to me. But—uh—can I ask you what it was you two talked about _specifically_?"

"Oh mostly, like what I said before; She doesn't really feel appreciated by you, she feels left out when you're with Ron and Hermione and apparently you are _always_ with Ron and Hermione. Oh—and she also said she didn't think you were very supportive of her decision to leave school and join the Harpies."

"Oh." _It was true he hadn't been really supportive of her decision, mostly because it meant that they would have less time to spend together, of course he never told Ginny that. And as far Ron and Hermione were concerned; well—that he couldn't deny either._ "Er—Luna…"

"Yes, Harry?"

"What did you say to Ginny? I—uh—mean, after she told you all these things about me."

Luna eyed Harry questioningly.

"I—uh—mean—uh, did you give her any advice?" Harry continued.

"None really. I—well—to be perfectly honest, I am not really—very good with these relationship kind of things and—well—you see the only advice I could give her was things I had overheard other girls say back at school, when they had similar problems with boys. You see, when _they_ had problems with their boyfriends'— they do something or—specifically they do _not_ do something to get their boyfriend's attention, like—you know—withholding sexual intercourse, so that…"

Harry nearly choked on his spit.

"Er—what? Luna, Ginny and I have never…"

"Oh yes, I know. Ginny informed me, which apparently is part of the problem."

"Wait! Ginny is upset with me because we've never had sex?" Harry's head was spinning. He always assumed that a girl would appreciate it when a guy did not push them for sex.

"Oh no! Not sex exactly. But she seems to be a bit upset that you do not really seem that—well. How should I put it?—_interested_ in her—like you use to be."

"Merlin, I can't believe Ginny told you all of this."

"I'm sorry; I know it is really none of my business. And I am the last person to give anyone advice on relationships…"

"Listen Luna, you have nothing to be sorry about. I appreciate your honesty about all of this. I wonder; if I never ask Ginny, would she ever tell me about all these things she's feeling?"

"I don't know Harry." Luna now stared at Harry with her large owl eyes. "Harry, do you love Ginny?"

"What?—I mean, yes—I mean—I think I do—oh, I don't know Luna, I'm not exactly sure what loving someone really means. I'm not really very experience in this sort of thing. I do know that I care a great deal for Ginny." Harry rested his head in his hands.

"That's a start, Harry. Are you interested in continuing a relationship with Ginny?"

"Yes, of course." Harry stated matter-of-factly without really giving it much thought.

"Well then, there is only one thing you can do…"

"What's that?" Harry looked up hopefully.

"Talk to her." Luna replied simply. Harry groaned.

"You make it sound so easy."

"Oh but it is, Harry!"

"I'm not really so sure, Luna. I'm not really all that good at talking about these things."

"But you're talking to me about them."

"Yes, but that's different, because you're—well you. And the truth is you are the only person I have felt comfortable talking to about _these_ sort of things."

Luna stared at Harry incredulously with her large silvery eyes.

"It's true; I mean I certainly can't talk to Ron about my intimacy problems with his sister." Luna smiled.

"Well that, I suspect, is due to the fact that Ron is one of the reasons you have intimacy problem with Ginny; him, and all his brothers."

Harry had to laugh.

"You really are incredibly perceptive, Luna."

"I wasn't in Ravenclaw for nothing, Harry." Luna responded with a small giggle.

"True. So—how am I suppose to be intimate with Ginny, when I fear every minute that one of her brothers is going to walk in on us and hex the snot out of me? I mean—for Merlin's sake, what was I thinking getting involved with my best mate's sister? "

"Well—when you best mate's sister happens to be Ginny Weasley, it's not really that hard to understand Harry."

Harry couldn't help smiling, but he also often wondered; if he had never become friends with Ron if he would ever have given Ginny a second thought. The truth was that when Harry first met Ginny she, along with a lot of girls, saw him as nothing short of hero and that was all she saw. Ginny had been infatuated with the Boy-who-Lived, not Harry. Of course she had grown up immensely since those days, but still Harry often wondered how Ginny saw him _now_. What did she want or expect from him? It often scared Harry that he might not be able to live up to her expectations.

"The fact still remains; that all the things that Ginny is complaining about in regard to our relationship are true and I just don't know what to do to fix them."

"Again Harry, talking to each other would be a good first step."

"Ginny and I really aren't very good at the talking thing."

"I'm pretty certain it takes practice, Harry." Luna smiled a brilliant smile.

"But the thing is, I'm so uncomfortable with getting too close to her right now— it really doesn't leave us with much, does it? No wonder she is so upset with me!" Harry let his head drop into is hands in utter frustration.

And for a long time the two of them sat quietly until Luna broke the silence. She spoke slowly and gently in her typical dreamy voice…

"Harry, you seem to be filled with a lot of excuses but the truth is; if Ginny truly means anything to you, then you will figure out a way to make it work, all excuses put aside. Nobody said it was going to be easy, but I think in the end it will be worth all your effort."

_Gads she sounds a lot like Dumbledore. _

Without lifting his head, Harry replied. "I know that, Luna. And I do care very much for Ginny, I just don't know about the rest of it. I mean—I have had so many things go wrong in my life and I can't afford to screw this up. It's just that—being so close to Ginny's family—I'm so afraid of making a mistake and hurting not only Ginny but also my relationship with the entire Weasley family."

Harry lifted his head up and looked at Luna. She had such a sincere look on her face. With the glow from the fire she looked almost ethereal and really quite beautiful. Harry wasn't really certain where that last thought came from but he couldn't deny it. He really did think Luna Lovegood was quite beautiful.

"I'm sorry Harry; I really don't know what to tell you. You're just going to have to listen to your heart."

"But what if I listen to my heart and I can't hear what it's telling me?"

"Then you are going to have to listen more carefully, won't you?" Luna smiled another brilliant smile. And Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

"I suppose I will."

At that moment there was a light knock on Luna's bedroom door followed by the sound of the small House Elf's voice;

"Master Harry, Kreacher is wondering if you and Miss Luna are finished with your dinner?"

"Er—yeah, Kreacher, we're finished."

"Excellent sir. Should Kreacher clear the dishes away then, Master Harry?"

"That would be fine Kreacher, thank you." Both Harry and Luna waited, expecting Kreacher to enter the room. But what they saw instead was the tray that had been piled high with their meal; simply vanish away before their eyes. Luna looked at Harry and smiled.

"I guess he didn't want to disturb us then."

Harry nodded in agreement. The two sat quietly for awhile each staring at some spot unknown to the other until Harry had a thought and broke the silence.

"Luna—I'm just curious. Have you—ever been—in-love?" Harry was not exactly sure what made him ask Luna this question, but now that he had asked it, he was even more curious to know the answer.

"I love quite a few people, Harry." She replied serenely.

"You know that's not what I'm talking about." Harry frowned at the wide eye girl. "Have you ever—felt about anyone—the way I feel about—Ginny?"

"Perhaps."

"Not good enough. I don't usually pry Luna, but I want to know something deep and dark about you."

"Love isn't something dark, Harry."

"Okay then, how about just answering my original question?" Harry smirked at her to imply that he was just trying to take the mickey out of her. But the truth was; he was quite curious about whom Luna might have feelings for. Of course the thought of Luna falling in love with some mysterious bloke also left a strange feeling in Harry's gut.

Luna smiled softly at Harry.

"Oh Harry, I'd really—rather not say. It is far too embarrassing." Luna pulled her knees up to close to her chest, the overly large Cannon t-shirt draping over her legs to the floor. Harry stared at her in disbelief. He just couldn't imagine Luna being embarrassed about _anything_, especially not love.

"Luna?" Harry moved closer to Luna and nudged her gentle with the side of his shoulder.

"Yes Harry?"

"You do consider me a friend, right?"

"Yes, of course I do Harry. Why do you ask?" Luna looked at Harry with her head tilted slightly still hugging her knees.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life, Harry." Luna smiled.

"And have I, personally, ever teased you about anything you've ever told me?"

Luna thought for a moment.

"No, I suppose not."

"Then I don't understand how you could be embarrassed about telling me who you fancy?" Harry continued, "Luna, in all the years I've known you I don't remember you _ever_ getting embarrassed about anything you have ever said or done."

"_This_ is different, Harry."

"Listen, we've just spent the entire evening discussing every embarrassing aspect of _my_ love life and now you're telling me I can't even find out who you fancy?"

"It's _not_ just a fancy." Luna stared blankly at what was left of the fire in the hearth.

"_So_—there definitely is someone then?" Luna nodded slightly. Harry noticed a slight tinge of pink appear on her cheeks.

'_Oh Merlin,' _Harry thought_; 'Luna's feelings must be strong for whoever this person is if she is keeping them so guarded.' _For some reason Harry's chest tightened."What if I guess who this person is, will you tell me then?"

Luna sat silently for a moment and then replied, "I suppose—if you guess—if it really is _that_ important to you Harry."

"Well—it is _that_ important to me, but don't ask me why." Harry replied cheekily. "Okay—my guess is…" Harry only had to think for a moment before he called out, "Dean Thomas."

Luna smiled.

"Ah yes, Dean _is_ a lovely person, isn't he? And I do like him quite a bit, but alas I am not in-love with him."

"It's not Dean Thomas?" Harry questioned incredulously. Luna shook her head.

"Sorry to disappoint you Harry."

This is going to be harder than Harry thought. He was quite certain it was Dean. Harry knew for a fact that Dean had become quite fond of Luna during the time they had spent at Shell Cottage. And if he hadn't had to move to the States with his parents after the war he probably would have asked her out. Who else could it be? Oh wait—of course.

"Er—Neville?" Luna's eyes widen and she smiled brightly.

"Oh how I adore Neville! He is most definitely one of my dearest friends. But he is not the one. I'm afraid that you have guess wrong again, Harry."

Who else could it be? What other guys did Luna know? Harry a thought occurred to him.

"Luna, do I actually _know_ this person?"

"Oh yes, better than anyone." Luna had responded quickly, but from the look in her eyes she immediately regretted her reply.

'_Better than anyone?' _No. It couldn't be. The thought actually made Harry feel a bit sick, of course he wasn't exactly certain why. He was afraid to say it out loud. No! It definitely couldn't be him. Luna was the one responsible for them getting together. Hermione had told him. It just couldn't be. But who else did he know better than…

"Ron?"

"Mercy Humdingers no, Harry!" Luna eyes had grown wide again. "I mean—well Ron is rather funny and all—and I do love the Weasley red hair—but—well honestly, how could you think it was Ronald?"

Relief hit Harry like a curse.

"I—I—well you said it was someone I knew better than anyone and well—besides Hermione, Ron is my—wait, this _person_—Luna—you're not in-love with a—girl?"

"No Harry, I am not in love with Hermione Granger—or Ginny, for that matter." Luna cocked her head and smirked in a very un-Luna-like manner. "I mean not that there is anything wrong with me being in-love with either of them. They are both very beautiful and intelligent women and if I were interest in women they would certainly be my first choice. But for now, I'm definitely more interested in boys."

"Er—right. Well—_honestly_, Luna you have me stumped. I mean who else do I know better than Ron or Hermione, besides my — oh? Oh." Harry's heart stopped and his head swelled simultaneously, "Luna—" his voice caught in his throat, "is this person—is it—me?"

Luna had again pulled her knees tight to her chest and now her chin rested on them, her long hair shielding the side of her face. She stared blankly down at her own feet. She did not reply.

"Luna…"

She slowly lifted her head and turned to look Harry in the eye before she said.

"Yes Harry, it is you. Can you see _now_ why it is so embarrassing?" She went back to staring at her feet. Harry could see that she was biting on her lower lip, her cheeks tinged pink.

"Luna—I don't…"

"Yes Harry, I am quite aware of the fact that you do not have the same feelings for me…"

"No, that's not what I was going to say—I don't know—what to say—I mean I—had no idea…"

"Honestly Harry, it really shouldn't be that surprising to you, half the population of Hogwarts is in-love with you…"

"Half the population Hogwarts doesn't know me, Luna." Harry was in shock. He didn't know what he was feeling. Part of him was terribly excited at the thought of Luna being in-love with him. But he wasn't exactly sure why.

"Luna —I'm—well I—was just wondering—how long have you felt this way about me?"

"I can't really say for certain Harry, but I suppose it started sometime during my fourth year, your fifth. Perhaps when you started the DA, you were such a wonderful teacher, you were so kind and helpful, my feelings just kept growing all that year; and they were reconfirmed again on the train at the beginning of the next school year when you called me _your friend_. I don't know, I suppose the feelings started out slow, but the more I got to know you—well the more I started falling in—I —and –well—then you asked me to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party. I know you said we were just going as friends, but—well even then I wished for so much more. I was so silly back then—I even use to dream about you giving me my first kiss…"

"Your first kiss? Luna, I just—I had no idea…"

"Well of course you didn't. I never told you, did I? I knew even then that you would never have _those_ kinds of feelings for someone like me. And when you started dating Ginny, well—it was most definitely—not going to happen."

Harry's head was spinning._ 'Luna Lovegood in love with me? And what about Ginny? Ginny—Luna and Ginny; this entire evening Luna has been helping me with my relationship with Ginny and the whole time she was harboring these feeling for me? I can't believe it. This was insane. This was Luna Lovegood.' _It was this thought that made Harry laugh out loud.

"It's really not that funny, Harry." Harry looked at Luna who now had her forehead resting on top of her knees, her face hidden completely behind a veil of long blonde hair. "I knew it was a mistake letting you know."

"Luna…" Harry moved himself in front of Luna and wrapped his hands around her shoulders. "I swear I'm not laughing at you—well actually—I am—but—but it's not what you think."

Luna lifted her head. She stared at Harry with her large silvery eyes filled with unshed tears. The sight of her made Harry's heart ache.

"What should I think, Harry? You just found out that Loony Lovegood was in-love with you, what else should you do but laugh?"

"Please Luna, don't call yourself that. I'm not laughing because I found out you're in-love with me. I'm actually rather humbled by it, _really_. I truly don't deserve the love of someone as incredible as you. _That's_ why I'm laughing. Don't you see? This entire evening you've been trying to help me with my relationship with Ginny. It's just that—well—most girls—if they felt the way you do—they would probably try to sabotage my relationship with another girl—not try to _fix_ it."

"Why would I want to sabotage your relationship with Ginny? That would only make you sad. I don't want to make you sad, Harry. I love you; I want you to be happy."

"_That's_—what's so funny Luna. I mean—most girls would think that I would be much happier with them, but—really they would only be thinking about their own happiness."

Harry stopped for a moment and just stared at the odd girl in front of him, his hands still resting on her shoulders, her misty eyes staring into his, his chest throbbing for whatever reason. And all he could think about was how amazing this girl was; how pure her love was for him; so pure that she would sacrifice her own happiness for him. He realized that in all the years that he had known Luna; her friendship had _always_ come unconditionally. He honestly didn't think he could say that about any of his other friends. Here, in front him, sat the kindest, most loyal, most loving and perhaps the most beautiful person he had ever known.

And so he did the only thing he could think of; Harry Potter kissed Luna Lovegood.

* * *

**_Five Chapters and five reviews. I'm on a roll. I'm not sure if this is worth finishing. Feedback would be nice._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. All characters and the HP world of wizardry belong to JKR.**_

**Harry Potter and the Years In-between**

_**Chapter Six**_

_Harry Potter Kissed Luna Lovegood._

And what a kiss it was. Not a _sun filled days_ kiss or a _just won the Quidditch House Cup_ kiss, just a soft gently kiss. But when the flesh of Harry's lips touched the flesh of Luna's, something happened that Harry had never experienced before. It was as though everything he was meant to do in his life revolved around this kiss. As though his whole life had one purpose and that was to experience this very moment. His entire body tingled with some unknown magic that he could neither explain nor describe to anyone if they had asked. It just was.

To Harry's disappointment, the entire kiss last no longer than a few seconds. It was Luna who pulled away. Her eyes wide; as she stared at Harry her finger tips grazed over the spot where Harry's lips had just been.

Before Harry had a chance to say anything Luna spoke, her voice filled with panic, "Oh Harry, I shouldn't have done that, I'm so sorry!"

Harry stared in disbelief, "What?" He managed to croak out.

"I shouldn't have kissed you. I don't know what came over me—I—I don't know what I was thinking…" her voice sounded as though she was on the verge of tears.

"Luna—I _kissed_ you –not the other way around!"

"You did?"

"Yes!"

"But why?"

Harry really didn't know why, but he couldn't tell Luna that, "Maybe—I mean—I guess I wanted to make your dream come true." Harry replied somewhat confidently.

"My dream?" Luna's eyes remained wide as she stared curiously at Harry.

"Yeah—you know—your dream about me giving you your first kiss." That made perfect sense to Harry. She couldn't complain about that and Harry was quite pleased with himself for coming up with such reasonable explanation on the spot.

"Oh—that was very thoughtful of you Harry, but I'm afraid you were a bit late in making _that_ dream come true."

"I am?—what do you mean?—that wasn't your first kiss? But you said you dreamed about me giving you your first kiss?" Harry could not explain why he was so bothered. After all he had only used that excuse as a weak attempt to try and explain his actions, it didn't really matter if it had been her first kiss or not. Did it?

"Harry, I said I _use _to dream about you giving me my first kiss. It was _still_ very thoughtful all the same."

"Oh—yeah right, you're welcome—I guess." _Harry couldn't explain his disappointment, well perhaps if he truly thought about it he could, but his head was beginning to hurt and quite honestly the only thing he wanted to do, other than find who else had been kissing Luna, was to kiss her again. And he wasn't sure which bothered him more. _

Harry still sat in front of Luna. He look down at his hands that had since slipped off Luna's shoulder and now rested at her wrist as she had moved to sitting Indian style in front of him. Harry stared at the creaming skin of Luna's arms and without thinking he slowly began caressing the smooth flesh on the inside of Luna's wrist. He vaguely noted that Luna squirmed a bit at his touch and that she let out a slow deep breath. Harry didn't seem to care. because there was something he wanted to know…

"Luna, I'm curious; if I didn't give you your first kiss, than who did?"

"Draco Malfoy." She answered matter-of-factly.

"What!?!" Harry wrapped his hands around Luna's wrist and squeezed. Of all the names he might have expected to hear this was not one of them.

"Harry, please—you're hurting me." Harry look into Luna's frightened eyes and realized how tightly he was squeezing her.

"Er—oh sorry," he loosened his grip slightly but was still very much agitated by her reply. "What do you mean; Draco Malfoy gave you your first kiss? I mean—when did this happen?" Harry attempted to calm himself down_. There must be a perfectly good explanation. Perhaps it was after his trial, maybe just a kiss of thanks. Harry was well aware of the fact that Luna had testified on Malfoy's behalf, although all testimonies where completely closed to the public in order to give those thought to be supporters of the Dark Lord a more fair and partial trial. Of course Harry had it on good authority, the Minister of Magic himself, that it was primarily due to Luna's testimony, along with his own, that Draco Malfoy as well as his mother where not currently in Azkaban alongside the senior Malfoy. So, Harry justified, it would not have been completely outrageous for Malfoy to have given Luna a kiss as a simple gesture of thanks. Yes, that makes sense._

But what came out of Luna's mouth next did absolutely nothing to calm Harry's darkest fears.

"While I was being held captive at Malfoy Manor."

"What!?! Malfoy was kissing you while you were his prisoner. Merlin Luna! What else did he do to you?" Harry's grip tightened again on her wrists as his head began spinning. Harry had never bothered before to think about the things that Luna might have been subject to while she had been held prisoner amongst Death Eaters. The thought of what they might have done to her was making bile form at the base of his throat and he was very close to losing his supper right then and there.

"It is not what you think, Harry, honest. And I wasn't Draco Malfoy's prisoner. If truth be told, he was just as much a prisoner there as I was, although, I'm quite certain his accommodations where a bit nicer than mine."

"Hah, is that what he told you? Probably just trying to make you feel sorry for him so he could have a good snogging with you. He was randy and you were an easy target. Gads Luna, how gullible are you?" Harry regretted his words the minute they slipped though his lips.

The look Luna gave him sent a piercing dagger through his heart. She shook her arms angrily from Harry's grip and spoke slowly and clearly…

"That. Is. Not. What. Happened. Harry!" In all the time he had known Luna he had never heard her use that tone with him. The fear he felt while battling Voldemort did not even compare to the fear he was feeling right now sitting so close to this girl.

"I—uh—I'm sorry Luna, I didn't mean that, honest. I—I just—I mean—I'm just curious why Draco Malfoy was kissing you, that's all."

Luna relaxed a bit and replied simply "Because I asked him to."

"Merlin Luna, why of all people would you ask Draco Malfoy to kiss you?"

"Because—I had never been kissed before." Luna looked down at her hands now in her lap

"So? That still doesn't answer my question. Why Malfoy of all people?"

"Because Harry—I—I didn't think I would get another chance." Luna slowly raised her head. Her eyes searching Harry for understanding.

It only took Harry a moment to understand what she was saying. As the realization hit him he suddenly felt the need to be as close to her as possible, he needed very much to hold her. He rearranged himself in front of her, placing one of his legs on either side of her in a straddling position so that her head and chest were now between his knees; he slowing wrapped his hands around her neck tilting her head slightly so he could look deep into her eyes.

"Luna, did you think you were going—to die at Malfoy Manor."

"I didn't think it Harry. That—that Lestrange woman _told_ me she was going to kill me. If I—since I wasn't any use to them."

"But I thought they were using you to get to your father? To get him to stop supporting me?"

"I suppose that is what they told Daddy." Harry could feel his heart breaking.

"It wasn't because of the Quibbler that you were kidnapped was it? It—it was because of me. Because of our friendship?" Harry continued to hold Luna's head, searching her eyes. She nodded her head slowly.

"Apparently someone involved with the Dark Lord had seen you and I together at Professor Slughorn's party; that and the fact that I was at the Ministry with you the year before—well, they assumed I was very—close to you; that I would have information—useful to them."

"But it doesn't make any sense Luna—there were so many other people that were closer to me—I mean—well—why you?"

"I suppose I was an easy target." Luna lowered her head, but Harry continued to hold her around her neck. Again the thoughts of what had happened to Luna while she was in captivity spun in Harry's head. He thought back to his own brief time there and how they had taken Hermione and used the Cruciatus Curse against her. The sounds of Hermione's screams filled his ears and again the bile began to form. But he had to know…

"Luna, were they trying to get information from you about—where I was?"

"Yes."

Harry swallowed hard, "Did they torture you to get it?"

"I didn't tell them anything."

"Did they torture you, Luna?"

"Yes."

"Cruciatus Curse?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"Harry, please—it doesn't matter now."

"I want to know how much."

"I—I don't know how to answer that."

"Was it minutes, hours…?

"Hours." Luna's answer was so quiet that if Harry hadn't been right up close to her face he would not have heard it at all.

Harry swallowed hard again. "How many times?"

"Please Harry, don't—I don't…" Harry grasped her tighter, shaking her slightly. Tears threatened to slip from Luna's eyes, but Harry couldn't stop. He didn't want to hurt her but for some reason he had to know.

"Luna please—how many times?" Now Harry was scaring Luna.

"Every—everyday."

Without even realizing it Harry let an agonizing moan seep from his mouth, causing Luna to squeeze his arms tightly.

"Please Harry; let's talk about something else…"

Harry continued on, speaking very slowly. "Are you telling me that from the time you were captured until we showed up—you had been tortured every day for hours at a time?"

"Merlin no Harry! Not that long. Just until that Bellatrix was convinced I didn't know anything. It did seem like an awfully long time though. After that she only did it occasionally, when she was bored or after—Oh please Harry, could we stop…"

"No. After what Luna? When she was bored and after what?" It was though Harry had become obsessed with having to know what Luna had been through; even though he saw how much it pained her to talk about it he couldn't stop pushing her for information.

"After—after Volde—the Dark Lord paid a visit." Harry could feel Luna's entire body shudder beneath his hands.

"Why after Voldemort showed up?"

"I don't know—maybe to take out her frustrations. She wasn't allowed to touch Mr. Ollivander, only _he_ was. So—I guess—I don't know why Harry. Does it really matter? Please, can't we stop?" A single tear slipped from Luna's right eye. Without even thinking Harry wrapped his thumb around her face to brush it away.

"Luna, I promise; just a few more questions. How long was it before Bellatrix realized you didn't know anything?"

"I—I guess about two weeks. Yes it was at the end of the Christmas Holiday break; the night before Draco was to leave to go back to school. That's the night—that's the night we—I asked him to kiss me."

Harry continued to hold on to Luna; his hands completely tangled in her hair. Harry suddenly became acutely aware of how amazingly soft Luna's hair actual was and he found himself twirling his fingers around the wild strands surrounding them. But then a thought brought him back.

"Lune, if Bellatrix realized at the beginning of January that you had no information—how come—I mean—you were still…"

"How come she did not kill me sooner?" Luna now placed her hands over Harry's. The touch of her hands on his made Harry shiver slightly.

"Yes."

"I have Draco to thank for that."

"What could Malfoy have done to help you, if he was just as much a prisoner as you?" The questioned was laced with sarcasm. Luna's hands slipped away from his.

"He convinced his Aunt and the others that—once _you_ found out that I was being held captive at Malfoy Manor, you would come to rescue me. He convinced his Aunt that I was so important to you, that there was absolutely no doubt in his mind that you would eventual show up, and all they had to do was be patience and wait." Luna took a deep breath. "It was all a lie of course, but he told them that to buy me more time."

"Luna—I…"

"No wait—I know what you think of Draco Malfoy, Harry, but the entire time that I was being held prisoner and he was home from school, he was nothing but kind to me."

"Luna, it doesn't make any sense. Why would Malfoy be kind to you if he knew you were a friend of mine?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I don't know—I guess he was lonely and maybe—a bit curious. The first night he came was because he had heard me singing."

"Singing?"

"Yes. Apparently the vents in the cellar where connected to the ones in his room and at night he could hear me singing."

"Luna, _why_ were you—singing?"

"_That's_ what Draco wanted to know. He couldn't understand how someone who was being held captive and tortured could find something to sing about. So—I guess—he came down to the cellar late at night to find out."

"So—_why_ were you—singing?"

Luna looked down at her hands now clasped in her lap. "To—to make it all go away."

"Er—to make all _what_ go away?"

Her voice was soft, more dreamy than usual. "The pain, the walls—the war." Luna paused for a long moment and then went on, "When I was a little girl my Mum use to sing to me when I was scared. She told me to concentrate on the melody and the words; she told me the music would take me anywhere I wanted to go far away from my fears. Whenever I was scared or hurt or sad, mum told me to sing to make it all go away."

Harry stared at the dreamy girl in front of him. He remembered how often he would pass her in the halls at Hogwarts humming to herself. He wondered if she had been making something painful go away. All the teasing and cruelty she had been subject to before Harry had even met her. He wondered if singing had made that all go away. Suddenly he could see the girl in front of him much more clearly.

"Uh…" Harry barely whispered "did—singing make it—all go away, Luna?"

"Sometimes. And sometimes—just having someone to talk to helped."

"Malfoy?"

"Sometimes Mr. Ollivander, when he felt up to it. But yes, mostly Draco; late at night he would come visit me. At first he said I was loony for singing so much. But he always came back the next night. After awhile we just started talking." Luna smiled, staring past Harry with her usually dreamy expression. Something in Harry's gut lurched upward making him visibly cringe. He pushed whatever he was feeling to the back of his mind.

"So—uh—what did you talk about?" Harry questioned.

"Oh—lots of things. Mostly our families and what we would like to do after the war. We talked about Hogwarts sometimes and our favorite puddings. Silly things, I guess. It was nice though." Luna stopped and looked at Harry. "Harry—I know—Draco was not—particularly nice to you at school." Luna went back to looking down at her hands, avoiding Harry's stares. "But _there_—he was—_different_. I liked to think he was more—_himself_. I don't know. It's just that when he was at Malfoy Manor—he made it—well—more bearable. He would _always_ bring us extra food without anyone knowing. He put warming charms on the floor, and he would bring me sleeping draughts as well as a bottle of _Draught of Peace_ that Professor Snape had made for him. I always gave those to Mr. Ollivander. The poor old man would have such terrible nightmares after Volde—Voldemort came to visit him. And so while Mr. Ollivander slept, Draco and I would talk."

"Is that why you testified on his behalf at his trial?"

"Yes. Harry—it was the right thing to do. Draco Malfoy was not some powerful Death Eater loyal to the Dark Lord. Mostly he was just a scared boy trying to protect himself and his family the only way he knew how."

"Yeah—I know that. But even so, it still doesn't mean his not a ferret faced git." Luna smiled, but she again stared past him with that dreamy expression of hers._ Harry had already known, for the most part, why Luna had testified for Malfoy, but what he didn't know was how she truly felt about Draco Malfoy._ _Did she have feelings for Malfoy? The mere thought of it made Harry's skin boil. But she had said she the person she was in love with him not Malfoy. He couldn't help but smile inside. _

_Luna Lovegood was in love with Harry Potter. _

And somewhere deep inside of him Harry knew that he was in love with Luna Lovegood.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's been so long. I almost gave up on this, but the story is stuck in my head trying to get out. **

**I know this seems like a weird place to end the Chapter, but either I stopped here or it would have ended up being way too long. Don't fear, I'm already working on the next chapter since it is really just a continuation of this one.**

**I hope you enjoy. Drop me a note to let me know what you think. And I apologize in advanced for any errors, I am my own beta. Not a good idea, but I'm too lazy to find a good one. And besides, it already takes me too long to get these chapters finished.**

**Oh and yes I also ship Luna/Draco. But there won't be any of that in this fic. Sorry. But I am dying for someone to write a good long Harry/Luna/Draco fic. My ultimate favorite.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. All characters and the HP world of wizardry belong to JKR.**_

**Harry Potter and the Years In-between**

_**Chapter Seven**_

_And somewhere deep inside of him Harry knew that he was in love with Luna Lovegood._

_In love with Luna Lovegood? No, that is not possible. How could he be in love with Luna Lovegood when he was suppose to be in love with—Ginny Weasley? _The smile he felt inside quickly faded to one of panic and shock. This feeling must have been reflected on his face because his thoughts were quickly being interrupted by Luna.

"Harry—are you alright?" She was staring rather quizzically at him. "You look as though you might have been bitten by…"

He stopped her before she had a chance to go on.

"No bites, Luna. See." He loosened the collar around his t-shirt. Luna peered closely at his neck, and Harry quivered as he felt her warm breath against his skin.

"Hmm…you're right, nothing. I'm surprised though, I was quite certain by the look on your face…"

"I was—just thinking that's all." Harry gave Luna a half smile.

"I don't mean to pry Harry, but may I ask what you were thinking about that gave you such a look of—panic?"she asked inquisitively.

"It wasn't panic." Harry lied. "I was just thinking—about—how sorry—I am –that—I did not—save you from captivity just like Malfoy said I would." It wasn't really what Harry had been thinking but when the words came out of his mouth he realized how true they were.

Luna looked at him in shock.

"I don't understand Harry, of course you saved me!"

"No. I helped you escape—but it was only a fluke that we ended up in that cellar with you, because of my own stupidity really. I had no intention of trying to rescue you before we were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. I didn't even know you were there. I'm so sorry Luna. I should have been a better friend; especially after all you have done for me."

"Please Harry don't be sorry. I didn't want you to come rescue me. I wanted you safe Harry. You had far more important things to do than to worry about me. If something would have happened to you—I would never have been able to forgive myself. " Her eyes glistened as she stared up at him. Harry's heart swelled.

"I should have been there for you; I should have been _your_ hero."

"Harry, I didn't need you to be _my_ hero. I would have rather died in that cellar than have you hurt or, even worse, killed trying to save me. Harry—it all work out in the end, just as it was suppose to. You have nothing to be sorry about. And if it makes you feel any better; you will _always_ be my hero." She slid you hand up the side of his face, leaned over and gave Harry a light peck on the cheek. Again his skin tingled and flushed. He felt his heart race and blood rush to unmentionable parts of his body.

He grabbed her hand still resting on his face before she had a chance to move. When Luna leaned her head back Harry could not help staring into her large silvery eyes. The moonlight now shining through the large bedroom window illuminated Luna's skin and hair.

"Gads, Luna you are so incredibly beautiful." Luna cheeks tinged pink and she drop her gaze to the floor.

"Don't be silly Harry. You've had too much butterbeer." She teased.

"No, I don't think I have. But I do wish I had noticed long before tonight how truly beautiful you really are." Still holding her hand against the side of his face he reached up with his other hand and slowly glided the back of it across the flawless skin of her cheek.

Luna merely gazed back at him. They sat silently for a long moment until Harry realized there was something he wanted to know.

"Was he a good kisser?" He asked randomly.

"Excuse me?"

"Malfoy. Was he a good kisser?" Luna's large eyes stared unblinking at him.

"I suppose. I really didn't have anything to compare it to." She continued to stare at him with those large eyes.

"You do now." Harry smirked. Luna blinked.

"I do?" She tilted her head slightly still observing him intently.

"Have you already forgotten the kiss _I_ gave you?" Harry's hand slipped from her face to her shoulder.

"Oh—no—but I couldn't possibly compare the two Harry, now could I?"

"Why? Isn't a kiss a kiss?" Harry stared intently at Luna. He noticed that her cheeks were still tinged a slight shade of pink and her eyes glistened in the moonlight.

"Well not really, I don't think. I mean Draco's kisses were…"

"Kisses?" Harry chided.

"Well, it was more…Harry are you teasing me?"

"No. No, honest. I just wanted to know how _my_ kissed compared to Malfoy's." Harry tried not to laugh at the obvious discomfort he had put the poor girl in.

"Well, if you must know. They were completely different. Draco's had—how should I say—more passion." Luna looked at him curiously for his reaction. Her hand slipped down from his cheek landing softly on his chest.

"More _passion_? What in Merlin's name is that suppose to me?" Harry questioned.

"Please don't get me wrong, your kiss was quite lovely and all, but honestly, it didn't really last long enough to merit as a true kiss." Luna smiled overly sweetly at him. Was she taking the mickey out of _him_ now?

"Well that wasn't _my_ fault," he bit back. "You're the one that pulled away."

"I know…"

"Well I should get another shot, you know—to make it fair and all." Luna looked at him incredulously. "You know—so you can make a proper comparison."

Luna smiled.

"Well, I guess that _would_ be the considerate thing to do. Alright, you may have another shot, as you so eloquently put it." Luna closed her eyes and pushed her face towards him with severely puckered lips.

_Oh no, now what had he gotten himself into._ I mean it _was_ what he had wanted since he had kissed Luna the first time; simply to kiss her again. But now the pressure was on to make is something spectacular, well to make it better than Malfoy's at the very least.

"Luna—I—I …" Luna opened her eyes and released her pucker, smiling at him.

"Honestly, Harry, I'm only having a bit of fun. You really don't have to kiss…"

But before Luna had a chance to finish her sentence Harry's lips were on hers. Hard this time, as passionate as he knew how. Harry wrapped his hands around her neck grabbing her silky hair in attempts to pull her closer. Before he could stop himself; his tongue flick out of his mouth teasing her lips to open. Luna responded by nibbling on his upper lip and Harry was pretty certain he had been struck by lightning. Electricity shot through his body. Luna must have felt it too because Harry could swear he felt her body shiver as he slid one hand from behind her neck down her back; pulling her entire body closer to his. Soon they were both up on their knees with Luna's arms wrapped around Harry's neck. Harry attempted again to pry Luna's mouth open with his tongue and this time she responded according. Merlin, she tasted incredibly.

At this point all Harry could think about was how to get Luna closer to him, and in an attempt to do so, he pushed Luna back lying her down on rug with him on top. He could not stop kissing her, but now his lips had slipped from her mouth, down her cheek to the delicate flesh of her earlobe and on to her long smooth neck. She squirmed underneath him as he attacked her neck with small light pecks with his lips. But just when he thought she might be uncomfortable he heard her whisper into his ear, "these are much better than Draco's." Her breathy voice sent shivers up and down his back.

Harry stopped. He lifted his head and look at the beautiful girl underneath him. "What was that? Did I hear you say, 'much better'?" Harry smirked and Luna smiled dreamily and nodded slowly with her eyes half lidded.

"So my kisses _are_ better than Malfoy's? Is that what you are saying?"

"Uhmm." Luna nodded again dreamily.

"So I can stop now?" _Like that was going to happen, Harry thought sarcastically_.

Luna's eyes shot open.

"Oh no, definitely not. I haven't quite—decided." Luna laced her hands through Harry's unruly hair and pulled him down closer, this time crashing her lips into his. Harry couldn't help but smile inside.

The problem now was that Harry just couldn't get enough of this delicious girl. His hands began roaming down her body until he came to the bottom hem of the oversized Cannon shirt. Harry slipped his hand gently underneath only to be met with Luna's silky smooth and very bare thigh. By now Harry's jeans had become incredibly tight; the heat he was feeling could have sent all of Grimmald Place up in flames. He _needed_ to feel all of her.

His hands continued to travel upward underneath the shirt until they were met with a small patch of curse hairs. Harry's heart skipped; she had no knickers on. He simply could not stop himself from sliding one of his hands between her legs. At that very moment Luna made the most adorable sound and arched her lower back pushing the thatch into Harry's hand. There Harry's fingers met the soft folds of Luna's sex. Gads, she was wet, really wet, right there between her legs, making Harry even more excited. It was then he realized that Luna had slipped her arms out of the large orange shirt and was now pulling it up over her head.

"Merlin Harry, I'm so warm" was her only excuse for removing the garment.

And once again Harry, who had lifted his head and torso just a bit to allow her to disrobe herself completely, was staring at the same magnificent set of breasts that he had had the pleasure of laying his eyes on earlier in the evening. His hand immediately glided up past her smooth abdomen to cup one of the large mounds as his eyes fixated on the exquisite pink nipples in the center of each.

He could feel Luna's chest slowly heaving up and down as she arched her back slightly; pushing the eager nipples closer to Harry's lips.

"Luna, they're beautiful, you're beautiful." He managed to croak out as he began flicking his thumb over the spike of a nipple. Luna giggled slightly at his touch.

"Luna? Can I…" He could not even finish his thought nor did he wait for a reply. Blood was pounding in his ears; he could barely hear himself speak. But that was fine, since he would have no need for words once his mouth was wrapped around the delightfully erect teat.

Harry spent the next several minutes tracing every bit of each nipple with his tongue.

At first Luna simply mewed softly but then she moaned his name. It was no louder than a whisper, but Harry could hear the plea in it. He unwillingly stopped his suckling to look up at her. Did she want him to stop? She gazed at him with such innocence in her eyes. It was official; Harry's heart had completely melted.

"Luna, uh—did you want me to stop?"Harry asked with the fear of what her answer might be.

"Oh no Harry, please don't. It's quite lovely really. But I was wondering if you were thinking about having sex with me, because I've never done anything like that before." She smiled sweetly at him.

Harry choked out a cough.

"Sex? I—I—I—honestly? Yes. Yes—I was thinking about—having sex with you." It was obvious to Harry that Luna Lovegood's ability to be completely honest was beginning to rub off on him. "But I—I wouldn't want do anything that you didn't want to do. And honestly Luna, I've never done—I've never had—done _that_—before either."

Luna did not reply right away. What she did do was slid her hands down Harry's back causing him to quiver slightly. When she reached the bottom of his shirt she began to tug on it, dragging it up towards his head. Harry quickly understood what she was doing and happily obliged by pulling the shirt the rest of the way off. Once the shirt was discarded he again felt Luna's hands gliding lightly down his back. Her hands were gentle and light. But just the small sensation of Luna's touch caused Harry's entire body to tremble. Luna didn't seem to notice.

"I think I would like sex with you very much Harry. I think it would be lovely to have you be my first time." Luna smiled serenely at him. Before Harry could reply or even process what Luna had just said; she had slipped her hands around Harry's waist and was tugging at his jeans. Once his head cleared slightly he quickly assisted her. And before he completely understood what was happening Harry Potter was lying completely naked on top of Luna Lovegood. Oh how her name had never sounded so good.

By now he was completely hard; he felt as though he could explode at any moment. But to be quite honest, he wasn't exactly sure what he was suppose to do next. He propped himself up on his elbows, and pushed against the warm wet flesh between her legs, but it didn't work very well.

"Go ahead Harry, it's alright." Luna encouraged him.

"Luna, I might need a bit of help," Harry pressed his lips against her slender neck.

She responded by spreading her legs a bit wider and sliding her had down between them until she reached Harry's throbbing erection. Harry nearly bit his tongue off at the feel of her gentle fingers taking hold of his cock. With her help, he slid into place. And then fear took over.

"Luna, I think this might hurt you a bit."

Luna giggled. "I doubt it could be worse than enduring the Cruciatus Curse Harry or it would have ended human reproduction a long time ago."

Harry had to smile as well. "I suppose that's true. But are you certain you're alright with this Luna?"

"Yes Harry," was her simple reply before she closed eyes and slid her hands around his back.

Harry took a deep breath and upon its release he pushed his erection deep into her warm silky folds, her swollen lips collapsing around his shaft and gripping; tighter than anything he could imagine. A flash of light filled Harry's eyes as his testis met her labia. Harry jerked inside her with every thrust, Luna clutching at him, clawing his back with her delicate fingers. She had at some point lifter her legs so Harry could go deeper and now her heels were pressing into Harry's arse. Her back was arched forcing her nipples to strain up at him, sending sparks of heat across his chest every time he brushed against them.

As he continued to thrust into her he watched her angelic face. She opened her mouth only to allow a soft mewling sound to escape. Harry took advantage of her parted lips with a kiss; his tongue delving as deep into her mouth as his cock was into her fanny. At that very moment he felt as though they were joined and he was certain he could see sparks of magic all around them. He finally released the kiss and let his chin fall into her neck. By now their upper bodies became almost motionless while their hips continued moving in perfect sync.

_In perfect sync_; Luna was _always_ moving in perfect sync with him; always completely aware of what and when Harry needed something and often, before Harry even knew himself. For as long as Harry could remember; that had always been the nature of Luna and his relationship.

Yes, Harry Potter was most _definitely_ in love with Luna Lovegood.

Harry continued to thrust harder into Luna until he felt his body go ridged, he couldn't control himself.

"Luna, I—I—have—to…" he panted.

"Oh—yes—yes Harry," Luna gasped in return.

And with that same magically intensity as when he entered her, Harry exploded inside of her. His entire body shook as his release took over. It was a few moments before he could relax again and when he did he collapsed on top of the beautiful girl lying underneath him. She still had her hands and legs wrapped around him, but now her head and chin rested on his shoulder. Harry could feel her body and trembling; her heaving breasts colliding with his chest with every breath. Harry knew he had to be crushing her, but he couldn't bring himself to move off. He was still stiff inside of her and even the slightest movement sent sparks of electricity through his body. Final he managed to push himself up causing his still rigid cock to slide from inside her. Harry leaned back on his heels in order to pull his entire weight off of the petite girl.

It was then that he had his first chance to really take a good look at the previous Ravenclaw lying naked and fully exposed in front of him. He couldn't believe how truly incredible she looked. Luna was by far the most gorgeous creature he had ever laid eyes on. Her blonde tresses flowed all around her head creating an enormous halo. Harry observed again how her milky skin nearly glowed in the moonlight. Her face was utterly angelic as she looked up at him with her large glassy eyes and her dreamy smile. But there was something else Harry noticed about Luna. Twice he examined her entire body to make certain he hadn't missed something. But now he was quite certain; Luna Lovegood was completely flawless. There was not a blemish nor a scar or a bruise, not a single speckle, freckle or spot anywhere on her body. Luna's creamy skin was pure perfection.

Harry could barely believe his eyes, but as he scanned her body once more, knowing for certain he had not missed anything, he did notice something that scared him wholly; it was, what appeared to be, a significant amount of blood around Luna's vaginal area. This quickly cleared Harry's head of all other thoughts.

"Er—Luna are you alright?" He asked overly concerned. Luna did not seem to notice.

"Oh yes Harry, quite alright—that was positively lovely." Luna replied in a tone that sounded as if she had just eaten the last of the pudding.

"Er—right—I mean—no—down here" he pointed between her bent knees, "you—uh—seem to be—bleeding."

Luna propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at her the exposed thatch between her legs.

"Indeed I am Harry. Nothing to be concerned about though; I'm quite certain that is perfectly normal for girls after their first sexual encounter. But perhaps I should go to the bath to get cleaned up."

"Oh—right" was all Harry could dumbly reply as he watched Luna get to her feet and walk to the bedroom door. Harry could feel himself getting stiff all over again as he stared at Luna's backside; her long creamy legs, superbly shaped bum that swished back and forth when she walk, all the way up her elegantly straight back.

But Harry's body went into overdrive when, just as she was about to open the door to step out into the hall on her way to the bath, she turned , looking over her shoulder, and said, _"Care to join me Harry?"_

* * *

_**AN: Just a couple of notes**_

_** First, this chapter took me a lot longer to write than I had orginally expected, mostly because I suck at writing sex/love scenes. And Writer's block is the worst. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it despite all the crap. **_

_**Also, if you are reading this you may have noticed that I have had to changed the rating of this story from to T to M because of the adult content of this chapter. I hope this is not a problem with anyone. I knew this chapter was coming and I was hoping I might be able to write it PG but it just didn't work without discribing the physical connection between Harry and Luna. **_

_** I'm thinking I'm now about half way from finishing this story. I guess that's a good thing. **_

_**Finally, I wanted to take a moment to thank all of you who have been so kind to review this story and for writing such nice and helpful things. Quite honestly,it means a ton to me. I went back and read all the reviews that I have received since I started this story and that is was motivated me to go ahead and get this chapter finished. So thanks a million to all you wonderful reviewers!!! And thanks to all those who have been faithful, and sometimes anonymous, readers. I'm still writing for all you as well.**_

_**Good Love and Peace to all!**_

_**Potterlovegood**_


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize in advance for any spelling and grammar errors. This story has not been beta-ed. Read at your own risk.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. All characters and the HP world of wizardry belong to JKR.**_

**Harry Potter and the Years In-between**

_**Chapter Eight**_

Harry woke with the early morning light just peeking through the upper portions of the tall Georgiana windows of Luna's bedroom. He lay on his side with his arms lazily wrapped around a delicately soft torso. A spray of golden blond hair spilled over his shoulder and he was well aware that it was not his own. He took only a moment to orient himself to his surroundings and soon the previous night rushed back into his memory.

He should really be utterly exhausted after the night he had just spent with the young blond whose delightful bum was currently pressed up against his lower abdomen; but waking up with Luna's warm body next to him made is heart start racing and reminded him of what an amazing night it had been. First shagging Luna on her bedroom floor; then taking her up on her invitation to follow her into the bath, which, as he recalled, sounded more like an invite to join her for an ice cream at Fortescue's than the seductive interlude it ended up being; then the continued love making as they returned to the bedroom and ending up in their current position.

Yes indeed, it had been a night to remember. But Harry had to laugh; if someone had told him back in his fifth year at Hogwarts after the first time he met the dotty girl on the train, that he would end up losing his virginity to her in an incredible night of love making, he would have laugh out loud in their face, convinced that they were only taking the mickey out of him. But now, less than four years later, all he could think of was how amazing Luna Lovegood was, as well as being so stunningly petite that she fit quite comfortably into the curve of his own body.

Listening to Luna's soft deep breathes as she slept; Harry wrapped a protective arm around her, half hoping that she might wake up so they could continue where they had left off the night before. _But what if she woke up and she wanted to talk?_ For some reason this thought sent a shiver up Harry's spine. It's not that he was afraid to talk to her; Luna was one of the easiest persons he knew to talk to. But after last night things were obviously different between them. It's not that he was embarrassed by what had happened, on the contrary; it was really quite extraordinary actually. He was excited about this strange and amazing turn in their relationship. But what if Luna didn't feel the same way? What would he say to her if she was not as overwhelmed by the previous evening's events as he was now in the light of day?

_There was nothing else really to say other than that he was pretty certain during the course of the evening he had fallen in love with her and only hope that she still felt the same way about him._ Harry couldn't help but chuckle at that thought. How could he have possibly fallen in love with someone in one evening?

But maybe it wasn't in just one evening. The truth is Harry had been looking at Luna quite differently since the battle of Hogwarts. He considered her one of his dearest friends. Last summer she was the one he was closest to, the one he spent the most time with. And Harry had to admit that as crazy as he sometimes thought she was when they were back at Hogwarts, Luna always seemed to understand him, always knew what he needed, often even before he did.

Luna wasn't like any girl he had ever met before. She didn't get all caught up in petty things that girls often do. She wasn't a jealous or envious person. She didn't fuss about her appearance, but yet Harry always thought she was rather pretty, now so more than ever. She was always honest with him, even when the honesty stung a little bit. She was unique in every way; and in every way she had always made his life a bit more interesting, if that was at all possible for _The Boy Who Lived_. It's really not all that surprising that he was falling for her except for one very serious problem; _he was suppose to be in love with Ginny Weasley_.

_Ginny_; he _was_ in love with Ginny. Wasn't he? Yes, of course he was. Ginny is amazing. She's beautiful and smart. She's fun with an amazing sense of humor. She's easy to talk to… about most things…she's my best mate's sister…she's practically family…_Ginny_.

Harry shuttered and Luna stirred.

Harry glanced down as Luna turned in his arms, her wide eyes staring up at him.

"Hello, Harry Potter." Harry smiled goofily down at her. He loved the way she would say his whole name is if they were only meeting for the first time. _Perhaps this was a new introduction for them._

"Hello, Luna Lovegood." he replied. She smiled a brilliant smile back at him.

"I must say I'm quite, although pleasantly, surprised that you are still here, Harry." She cocked her head away from him as she continued to stare intensely up at him.

"What…er—you are?"

"Yes actually, I just assumed you would have far more interesting places to be than here…still…with me."

"Really? It's interesting that you should think that, because _I_ was just thinking there isn't any other place I would rather be."

"Truly? Perhaps… you are not thinking hard enough."

Harry stared into her silvery eyes and smirked, "Luna, I'm getting from this conversation that you don't think very highly of yourself."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry I gave you that impression Harry. I, in fact, think rather highly of myself. Honestly, I think I am one of the best _me-s_ there is on this entire planet. It is what others think of me where I tend to run into some problems." She smiled and then bit her lower lip in the most adorable way as she continued to stare intently at him.

"Well, there is no need to worry about what _I_ think of you Luna, because I also happen to agree that you are one of the best _you-s_ in the entire planet as well. And—as to why I am still here; well, because I have found that waking up to a naked Luna Lovegood in my arms happens to be one of the best _places_ on the planet to be. In fact, I was sort of hoping that we might be able to do this more often."

Harry could see slight tinge of pink creep across Luna's pale cheeks, but she smirked slightly.

"I can't imagine what Ginny will say about that plan, Harry"

_Merlin, why was she talking about Ginny?_

"I don't think Ginny really has any say in it really."

"She's your _girlfriend_, Harry."

"Ex…"

"Just temporarily."

Harry released the girl in his arms and rolled on to his back staring up at the detailed painting on the ceiling wall. Any thought of doing anything _else_ would Luna this morning quickly evaporated when he realized that not only was his _ex_-girlfriend staring down at him, but also her brother.

Harry quickly rolled back on his side. "Luna, after last night—I don't think I will be getting back together with Ginny."

"What does last night have to do with anything, Harry?" Harry stared at her shocked; how could she even ask that question?

"Luna, we had sex last night. Not just once—but like three times. Was it _that_ bad that you've already forgotten?" Harry questioned sincerely. Luna smiled.

"Oh no, I haven't forgotten and it was anything but bad Harry, quite delightful actually! But I know you were only trying to comfort me."

"Comfort—you?"

"Yes, comfort me—you felt bad for me—especially after the loss of my father and my embarrassing confession regarding my feelings towards you."

_Geez—he had just shagged Luna right after her father had passed away. She thought he had been comforting her, yet that thought hadn't even crossed his mind. Was he really that much of an insensitive git?_

Luna continued, "Ginny will understand. I will talk to her. She knows that you and I are just friends."

"Luna, '_just friends_' don't go around _just_ shagging each other. Luna, you can't tell Ginny about this, not without the fear of her throwing a bat-bogey hex your way or maybe even worse."

"Ginny, would never hurt me. She will understand. She knows that I would never do anything to hurt your relationship with her."

"You just had sex with me! You don't think _that_ won't hurt her and my relationship? "

Luna didn't say anything. She stared past Harry's looming face and up to the ceiling above.

"Luna—the fact is, Ginny is not going to be too thrill to find out that I am making love to one of her best friends."

Luna cock her head to the side and bit her lip again, before replying, "Making love?"

"Yes Luna, making love. I made love to you last night." Luna turned her eyes and focused again on Harry's face.

"Oh—what a nice thought, Harry—but—Ginny has nothing to worry about because it won't ever happen again." She again focused her eyes past him.

Harry placed his hand on her chin to turn her head just slightly to get her full attention.

"Luna—did you hear me when I said 'making love' to you? I—I plan on doing this again with you; if—if you will let me, that is—if you will have me. Can't you see that I am over Ginny, and I want to be with you?" Harry surprised himself by what he was saying, yet he didn't regret for a moment saying it.

Luna did not reply immediately. She stared at him searchingly; as if to find the truth to what he was saying in his eyes. Harry was determined for her to know it was the truth. When she finally did reply it was very cautiously.

"Harry—doing this again—being with me—will be most difficult—especially since—I—won't be here."

"What do you mean—you won't be here?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I am leaving, Harry."

Harry thought for a moment before asking "Is that what all the packing is about?" She nodded her head slowly. "Luna—I already told you; you do not have to move out; especially now."

"Harry—I am not just moving out—I am moving away."

"What—what do you mean you are moving away? When? Uh—where?"

"Harry, I am leaving tomorrow and I'm not exactly sure where…"

"Luna—what are you talking about? You can't just decide to move away." Harry sat up in the bed still looking down at the blonde girl.

"Not _just_ Harry. I've known for awhile now—well at least a few months."

"Luna—you can't simply decide you are going to move away and not even know _where_ you're going. You've only just finished Hogwarts, why would you want to leave so soon, especially when you don't even know where you're going?"

"Oh—but I do know _where_ I am going—I just don't know _where_ it is."

"Luna—do you have any idea how _crazy_ that sounds?" The word crazy must have struck a chord with Luna, because her eyes suddenly saddened. She too sat up, but pulling the sheets with her she slid her legs off the side of the bed with her back turned toward Harry. Harry moved to Luna's side gently placing his hands on her shoulders pulling the petite girl to his chest.

"I'm sorry Luna—I didn't mean it that way. It's just that everything your saying doesn't make any sense to me." He tried to sound apologetic. It was just that the girl he was now sitting next to was being so frustrating. Luna pulled away from his embrace to look at him properly.

"Harry, do you remember last year when I told you that I wanted to study to be a naturalist?"

Harry thought back to the summer before, Luna and he had talked about so many things doing those weeks they spent together. He did remember one specific conversation about what Luna wanted to do after she left Hogwarts. If he recalled correctly, she had said something about wanting to study the nature of magic.

"Uh—yeah, I guess so."

"Well—now that I have finished my NEWTs, I am going to study to be a naturalist at a place called The Magical Institute of Global Biomes Research. Apparently it is somewhere in North America, but much like Hogwarts no one knows for certain exactly where. I leave tomorrow by ship from Portsmouth."

"Portsmouth?—Tomorrow?—Luna, how—how come you didn't say anything? " Harry was visibly stunned. Luna was leaving—tomorrow.

"I'm sorry Harry, I just assumed you knew—I assumed Hermione…"

"Hermione knew?"

"I owled her when I got my acceptance letter." Luna looked at Harry wearily.

"You owled Hermione, but not _me_?" Harry demanded.

"I—I didn't think you would really care all that much, Harry. I wasn't trying to keep it a secret—if that is what you are thinking. You are so busy at the Auror Academy; I honestly didn't think you would care much about where I did my post-Hogwarts studies."

"You're my friend Luna; of course I care." Harry tried to calm himself down. Normally it would not have been a big deal what Luna had decided to do after Hogwarts, but now—she was leaving—now; when he was just realizing how truly important she was to him—now; when he really needed her.

"I am sorry Harry."

"Luna—how long will—you be gone?"

"Most likely—just two years."

"_Most likely,_ just two years? What's that suppose to me?" Harry questioned.

"Well—it—could be longer. But only if my thesis is chosen for further field research."

"How _much_ longer, Luna?"

"Possibly two—or three years more; but it is highly unlikely that my thesis will be chosen. Out of the fourteen students accept this year only two students' works are granted additional funding for field research."

"Right." This news did not comfort Harry in slightest. For the next several minutes neither spoke until Luna interrupted the silence.

"I should really finish packing, Harry."

"Er—right." Neither, however, moved.

_Luna was leaving him. He had just found her and now she was leaving him. Harry didn't want her to go, he wanted her to stay with him. But how could he ask that of her. She would never have done that to him. She encouraged him to go after his dream. How could he ask her not to go after hers? Because he wanted to be with her—and the thought of her being so far away for so long; it hurt. But he loved her, right? He could survive this, they could survive this. It was the right thing._

Harry finally spoke.

"Luna—I am—happy for you. I know this is what you want and I am certain that you will be a brilliant naturalist one day. And besides, it's not like I won't ever see you again."

"That's right, Harry. And you will be so busy with Auror Training and your friends; you won't even miss me."

"I _will_ miss you Luna, but you'll be home for the holidays and I will see you then. Right?" Harry smiled a weak smile. Luna, however, looked away.

"I—I don't know about the holidays—Harry."

"What do you mean—you don't know about the holidays? You are coming back _here_ for holidays—where else would you go, Luna?"

"Harry—the Magical Institute of Global Biomes Research is an enormous bio-dome, well actually it is made up of several domes. But regardless; the research lab was designed to be a completely controlled atmosphere, with very little, if any exposure to the outside world. The entrance to the institute is only opened once a year to allow graduating students to leave and new student s to enter. This allows for very little outside contamination."

"_What_ are you telling me Luna?"

"I—I won't be coming back here or anywhere else for holidays. Well, at least—not for the next two years. I have to stay at the institute—once I enter it."

"Well—that's just brilliant—isn't it! Merlin, Luna. I suppose I am not even allowed to owl you or anything. I mean, what kind of contact _are_ you allowed with the outside world?"

"Oh—you can owl me Harry. Special arrangements are made for the post. Owls are received every three months. "

"_EVERY THREE MONTHS!_?!" Harry could feel Luna tremble next to him. He took a deep breath to calm himself down, but he couldn't help replying in a snarky tone, "Well isn't that just fantastic. Luna, this is getting ridiculous. Please don't tell me anymore." Harry ran his hands through his already disheveled hair_._

"Harry, I—am sorry that this has upset you so. I—I never thought—I mean last night—it was just one night. It couldn't possibly be anything more—regardless if I was leaving or not." Luna placed a gentle hand over Harry's own.

Harry turned to look at her. "Why not Luna? You—you said yourself that you were in love with me—and I—now I have finally realized I feel the same about you—why can't it be for more than one night—besides the fact that you are leaving for two years?"

_It shouldn't really make a difference that Luna was leaving. Luna had said it before; he was still in training, two years would go by quickly, he could wait._

"Luna, I—I am willing to wait. Regardless of everything, I am willing to wait for you to come back."

"Harry—I—don't understand. _What_ are you willing to wait for?"

"You. Luna—I'm willing to wait for you—for as long as it takes. I—I love you."

Oh—Harry. I love you too. I—love you so much that I know—that—I am _not_ the one you are suppose to be with…"

"Luna…"

"No—listen Harry. I—am not the one who can give you all the things that you have always wanted…"

"I want you…"

"Maybe—right now. But last night I am pretty certain you wanted Ginny."

"I'm over Ginny…" _If he kept saying it, it would be true._

"Harry—I—may not know _who_ you want—but I do know _what_ you want. I'm quite certain _it_ is what you have wanted your whole life."

"_What_ is that, Luna?" Harry questioned.

"A family." Harry couldn't deny it. He knew what she was saying was true. It was what he had seen his first year at Hogwarts in the Mirror of Erised. "Harry, I—can't give you a family…" Harry stopped her.

"We can make our own…"

"No—Harry, I can't—not now—perhaps never. I am not that person Harry. I would be a terrible wife and an even more horrible mother…"

"You don't know that…"

"Harry—it's not what _I_ want." Luna paused looking down at her hands now resting in her lap. "You need to be with someone who wants what you want. Ginny wants what you want. And if not her…well I am certain there is some other girl who would love to be Harry Potter's wife and the mother of his children. It—just can't be me—I'm sorry Harry. I'm so sorry…"

_***_

"Harry, this is a huge deal for Luna. Do you realize that only 14 students—each year—in the entire wizarding world are accepted—this international study...a place where some of the most powerful wizards in modern history have attended—not to mention that some of the most advance spells and charms around today have come from Global Biomes' research. I'm quite certain if this institute had been around when Dumbledore was young he would have attended."

"If this _institute_ is so great, how come you didn't go there?"

"Because—Professor McGonagall, suggested I not bother applying." Hermione's shoulders slumped a bit.

"What—_why_? You were—are the most brilliant witch in our year?"

"Well—apparently it takes more than just brilliance to succeed at the Global Biomes—apparently it takes an open mind and a lot of imagination—something I apparently lack."

"Oh—uh, sorry."

Harry had been terribly depressed when he left Grimmauld Place earlier that morning; and even though he promised Luna he would accompany her to Portsmouth the following day to bid her farewell, the thought of saying good-bye to her just broke his heart. But the moment he entered Ron and Hermione's flat the sadness was replaced with anger. Hermione had known Luna was leaving and she hadn't bothered to mention that fact to Harry. They had been going at it since he had walked through the door. It didn't help that not only did Hermione know about Luna's acceptance into the Magical Institute of Global Biomes Research, she was openly happy and excited that Luna was leaving to go there; well maybe not the leaving part, but it didn't matter, her enthusiasm for the whole thing still upset Harry.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Harry. I did inquiry about the Global Biomes after seeing one of their pamphlets when we were choosing career options in fifth year, but I never really had my heart set on going there. McGonagall also pointed out that I had too many commitments here at home to sequester myself for that long, half way across the world. And she was right; there was no way I could have left you or Ron or my parents for that long; not with everything that was going on anyway."

"But that still doesn't explain why Luna would want to go there. I mean—obviously when she applied back in _her _fifth year her father was still alive. How could she just go and leave her father all alone? You saw how he was after she was kidnapped. He would be beside himself if she left for two years with no contact. I mean—I guess it works out _now _that he's dead, but Luna didn't know that…" Harry plopped himself down in the same overstuffed chair he had sat in just the evening before. _It seemed so long ago. In that time his whole life had changed. How could that be possible?_

"Harry, Luna's father is the reason she even applied in the first place—well, Luna's father _and_ her mother actually. Luna's mother attended the Global Biomes after she left Hogwarts. It was important for Luna to be able follow in her mother's footsteps and her father completely supported her decision, Harry…" Hermione continued.

"The truth is when Luna did find out she had been accepted she had had her doubts about leaving her father behind, but she knew that he would have been terribly upset if she had chosen not to go just because of him. Luna knew her father wasn't getting any better. I hate to admit it, but it all worked out for the best that he passed away when he did. Now Luna can go without feeling she's leaving anyone behind."

_What about me?_

"What about her friends?" Harry replied soberly.

"_We_ should be happy for her. Harry, I don't know what's gotten into you. You weren't this upset when we all left last year to go back to school. It's really no different than Luna being at Hogwarts for the last nine months." Hermione stared at Harry with a questioning look.

"Well it is different, isn't it? She's going to be trapped in that place without any connection to the outside world. We won't see her for at least two years, and for Merlin's sake, we can't even owl her regularly."

"Harry, honestly, how many times have you seen Luna since she went back to Hogwarts for her seventh year, maybe once or twice? And how many times did you owl _any_ of us since you started your Auror training, and specifically Luna? Never! You're not making any sense Harry." Hermione stood with her arms crossed over her chest staring intently at him.

"That's not the point Hermione."

"Well enlightened me Harry; because quite honestly, I have no idea what your point is…You should be happy for Luna, and two years are going to be over before you know it. Harry, you still have two years left of your own training—in which case you would have very little time for Luna anyway. Merlin Harry, you don't even make time for your own girlfriend. When did you think you're going to make time for Luna?"

Harry stared down at the pattern on the arm of the chair; everything that Hermione was saying would have been true two days ago but now…

"I would have made time for Luna." he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, Harry?" Hermione observed him intently, as he squirmed uncomfortably in his chair, until she finally asked, "Harry—did—something _happen_ last night that I should know about?"

Harry looked up at her. _Could she possibly know? Was he letting his feelings show?_

"No—nothing—happened—nothing—_you _need to know about." _Oh—why did he have to add that last statement? Now Hermione would know for sure something was up. _And sure enough when he raised his eyes again to look at her, her eyebrow was cocked in that knowing way of hers.

"Harry…"

"It's nothing Hermione—drop it." Harry quickly got up from his chair. "I've got to go."

"Harry…_wait._" She pleaded.

"Hermione, I—don't want to talk about it—and besides it doesn't matter anyway—she's leaving—it's over."

"Oh—Harry!" Hermione knew.

"I just don't understand—why does she think she's not _good_ enough for me?" Harry sobbed not even aware that he had said it out loud.

"Harry—oh—Harry, I'm so…" She reached out for him, but before Hermione had a chance to get any closer, Harry was out the door of the flat.

Now Hermione knew; he would owl her later to never mention this conversation again. But for now, he had to get away.

The problem was, he didn't know exactly where he was going; but wherever it was Harry knew, it was not going to be with Luna. He had to let her go; before he ever really had her.

* * *

**AN: I must apologize to all my loyal readers for taking so long to update this story. I was not even certain I was going to bother finishing it. Although it is not over yet, with this chapter complete, if I never write another word of it you still now know why Harry and Luna do not end up together in JKR's epilogue, at least in my version of the story. Of course, my version of the story has it's own epilogue that takes place long after JKR's**

**I have to thank _mrsjoshjack_ for their recent review and for begging me to come back. It is what encouraged me to go ahead and finish this chapter that I started over 7 months ago. I hope you all enjoy it, if nothing else it is a long one. And perhaps if I get some more encouraging reviews I must just finish the whole story as I see in my head. Of course getting what's in my head down on paper is a lot easier said than done.**

**Best regards, potterlovegood**


End file.
